And the Lion fell in Love with the Lamb
by twilight mum69
Summary: Edward is hot headed and stubborn and his life as he knows it has ended...or has it? Bella needs to get out of an abusive life..her father and boyfriend make her life a misery, her dream is become a carer.. Be careful what you wish for.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I'm back, writing my first love.**

 **I've been through hell and back..and I think there's talk of a restraining order lol**

 **I haven't written anything in almost 4 years.**

 **Anyway enough about me...here goes nothing.**

 **As always I own none of the characters, just the plot bunny.**

Edward scratched his pen across the bleached paper of his diary,

 _ **Forget the Past, it is what it is and no amount of wishing on a star was going to change that.**_

 _ **Deal with the Present, because when life throws you a lemon and you're out of Tequila you just gotta deal with it or become the proverbial ostrich that buries one's head in the sand.**_

 _Edward had chosen the latter._

 _The Future..._ he sat back in his wheelchair and looked at the two words in front of him. How could two simple words mean so much, yet at the same time hold so little hope.

He flexed his cramping hand and looked at his daily entry to his diary once again. The diary he had been keeping since arriving home from the hospital after almost nine weeks in ICU then another three months in rehabilitation after the accident.

An accident caused when a man foolishly decided that he would have a whole hell of a lot more than just 'one for the road' and instead of getting a taxi home, he got behind the wheel of his Range Rover, ploughing through a group of students, students who had just finished their last show of their Final Major Performance, students who had, aspirations of West End musicals and dancing on Broadway.

Students whose families' lives were ripped apart and shattered into a million pieces within a blink of an eye.

Marcus Stanley age 52, fell asleep at the wheel of his 4x4 after consuming over five times the legal limit, seriously injuring three of Edward college friends, and killing his girlfriend of two years Angela, and almost crippling Edward.

The doctors refused to use the term 'cripple' as he still had feeling in his battered legs, but the 4x4's bumper had pinned his right side so hard against the dry stone wall of the college grounds that most of his skin had been damaged along with a femoral shaft fracture, leaving his right leg pinned amongst other injuries that part of his body scarred and weak.

Dropping his pen onto his desk, he pushed his hands through his unruly dirty blonde hair, causing him to wince from the tightness of his scarred skin. He hadn't allowed his mother to apply his cream, pathetically enjoying the pain he felt he deserved from being one of the survivors.

Survivor?

Why would anyone call him a survivor when his life was over?

The hospital had told him to count his blessings like Mike and Tyler, their extensive skin grafts they had, had made them able to walk again and lead normal lives. The tyres of the vehicle had given them third degree burns on both their legs.

His parents told him he was one of the lucky survivors.

There was that word again, Survivor! He had actually googled it; _Survivor: To live, exist or remain usable_.

He looked down at his legs, even his left leg was looking weak now due to lack of movement his muscle tone looking more like an elderly man rather than a healthy eighteen year old boy.

He sighed leaning his head against the back of his wheelchair; he hated it weighing him down like an anchor, but what was the point of him trying to get out of it only to sit out his days in just a different chair?

He knew he'd also let his appearance suffer, his usual clean shaven face was now sporting a not so designer fluff and he didn't need to look in the mirror to know he was in desperate need of a haircut, he could feel the edges of it on his bare shoulders.

With the heels of his hands against his eyes he attempted to rub away the bad memories that plagued both his sleeping and waking moments, Bright blue eyes that once had a spark within them now looked pitifully back at him every day in the mirror.

His body ached constantly, as he had evaded any help for physiotherapy, deeming it a waste of time. He had also scared off most of the carers his father had employed.

He looked around his now stark bedroom, the theatre posters ripped from their places leaving stained shadows of their past existence were disposed of, certificates filed away. This had been his self-made prison for the past five months.

After he trashed his room for the third time the leading specialist in the rehab centre apologised profusely and deemed there was nothing they could offer him any more. So he was sent home. _Same prison cell, different room,_ he had thought to himself.

His indifference had been a cruel blow to his parents who had tried so hard to make it his home again, spending far too much money on 'refurbishments' to help him fit back in.

It was the Psychologists idea for him to keep the diary as he was less than verbose in their meetings, usually sulking, laid out on the bed, as he declined the offer to visit their office. He looked back at the word 'Future' it was taunting him, and he laughed bitterly to himself.

Reminiscing his final group therapy session, ones he had been forced to attend to be allowed back out in the world of the 'living'.

" _ **Morning everyone, it's great to see new faces here today." Paul**_ _ **the perky group therapist smiled as he turned his chair to sit on it backwards, his long dirty blonde hair fell at his shoulders and his ankle bashers gave everyone a peek at his character socks and worn converse.**_

" _ **Well I'm sure we're all glad to be fucked up enough to be here." I said under my breath.**_

" _ **Charming as ever Edward, have we had our pain medication today?" He gloated already knowing the answer.**_

 _ **I grunted, folding my arms across my chest.**_

" _ **So.**_ _ **"**_ _ **he continued ignoring my murderous stare.**_ _ **"**_ _ **Today I would like to move the group forward, talk about where we think we may be in say...five years?"**_

 _ **There**_ _ **was an assortment of responses, some shrunk further into their seats, others sat taller, eyes bright...**_

"I have no future." he whispered closing his diary and wheeling himself over to his bed.

He closed his eyes for a moment then as usual found himself drifting off ; falling asleep in his chair and more than once waking on the floor of his room as he had thrashed about in his dreams.

Edward knew he'd disappointed his family he could tell from their expressions when they frequented his room. His therapist Garrett required him to fill out the diary saying it would 'get rid of the underlying guilt' of the accident.

He stared at the date on his watch something he rarely took notice of as each day melted into another. It was almost a year since the accident how could he have forgotten? The day he lost his friends and a sob broke from his throat, Angela oh how he had wanted to take that beautiful raven haired girl in his arms, guilt consumed him as he remembered the final words he had said to his girlfriend, they were lies all lies telling her they should break for a while to concentrate on their futures after college with auditions looming when in reality he was in lust with someone else, if she'd known it would have broken her heart.

Jessica Stanley was beautiful, full red lips that pouted, crystal blue eyes, the roundest ass that wiggled when she walked.

He'd dreamt about kissing her, especially when she teased him when Angela wasn't looking, however since the accident he couldn't even say her name, he wouldn't answer her calls he gas lighted her so she doubted their flirtatious teasing, she had moved to London to live with her mother.

 _They had barely registered the car until the thumping of tyres mounted the curb, that was the last thing he remembered._

Edward woke with a start; to cool hands caressing his forehead.

"Ssh baby." his mother's soft voice cooed as she helped Edward onto his bed, he turned to face his window.

"I'm fine Mother, don't fuss." he mumbled.

"You were screaming?"

"Nothing new there then." he replied a little more bitterly than intended closing his eyes again.

The bed dipped beside him, Esmes scent invading his senses.

"Talk to me?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

He turned his face towards her, eyes red and puffy mirroring his own, he hated how he had hurt her, hurt Carlisle...hurt everyone around him.

"Because it doesn't change anything," he sighed.

Esme patted her son's arm and stood from the bed .

"Do you even know what today's date is?" he challenged.

She inhaled a long breath before speaking, not bothering to turn to face him "Yes I do; it's the date we lost our son." She sniffed and left.

"Dammit!" he slammed his hands on his bed "I'm such an idiot."

Carlisle Cullen passed his wife on the stairs as he took his son's medication up to him, he sighed when he saw her eyes full of unused tears.

"Don't be too hard on him darling, he's hurting too." She smiled sadly patting his arm.

Carlisle nodded his brows knitted together, not bothering to knock he entered his sons room.

"Did you have to be an ass today of all days?" he said bitterly as he placed his tablets and a bottle of water on his sons bedside table. Edward didn't answer yet another day of disappointing everyone he loved, another day of punishment for wanting something he shouldn't have wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY it's me again, speechless about the success of chapter one, I hope you stay with me on my journey with Edward and Bella.

As always I own none of the characters (although in negotiations with Esme to have Carlisle for the night)

Chapter two...

Bella threw her college bag down onto her dark grey duvet, the colour matching her mood exactly as she pulled out the crumpled piece of paper she had shoved into the back pocket of her jeans. She'd done well to avoid the rest of the students as she collected her results in the study hall whispers and rumours followed her like the rats followed the Pied Piper.

Sinking onto her bed smoothing out her results, she looked at them once again, and tried to process the conversation between herself and Professor Clearwater… she was his top student he had said as much himself yet why was he so reluctant to give her a reference for the job she had seen posted on the student notice board? Did he not think her good enough to go out into the field?

She had all the relevant qualifications and some practical placement time under her belt…

He kept saying words like..too hard, backbone, wrong attitude.

She really didn't understand.

Rubbing her face she blew her hair from her eyes, she really needed a haircut her auburn curls she had inherited from her mother were now always in her eyes. Yet she couldn't ask her dad for the money, he hated she looked so much like her mother.

Quickly looking at her phone she sighed, the alarm was set to go off as her dad left The Crown, giving Bella ten minutes to have tea on the table, the mistake of not completing this task when Charlie Swan stumbled through the door was unforgivable and would probably end up in either another fight or her not being allowed to eat again.

Charlie Swan was an intimidating man in his early forties, more so since his wife of ten years had left him and his daughter nearly three years ago.

Bella's mum leaving was a massive blow and at first she had felt sorry for her dad. Witnessing what he had when he was in the army changed him and for that he couldn't be held accountable for.

Then came the arguments and the drinking and mum decided enough was enough and who could blame her?

Bella allowed herself a smile and a mental pat on the back, she had achieved the highest grades in her year, but what now? She scrolled down the page on her computer screen looking at the job vacancies, how would she get a job with no reference and would her dad allow her to go?

The alarm on her phone rang indicating Bella had about ten minutes before he was home.

Ten minutes to try and find a reason to stay, ten minutes to plan her escape route from the hell that had become her life, ten minutes to …

The door slammed suddenly causing Bella to jump and scramble from the bed and abandon her laptop.

"Isabella?" Charlie Swan shouted as she attempted to negotiate the living room furniture, stumbling over his daughters discarded converse.

"Damn it girl what have I told you about leaving your shit all over the floor?" Bella came to an abrupt halt as her dad held her shoes up in front of her.

"Sorry Sir," she whispered.

"Seriously, I know that bitch of a mother picked up after you but I'm not going to." Her dad shoved her shoes into her chest hard causing Bella to stumble she took some calming breaths as she turned to take her shoes to her room, realising almost immediately she hadn't been excused.

"Did I say you could leave? Had I finished talking to you?" Charlie spat.

"Sorry Char..Sir," Bella corrected quickly hoping her father hadn't heard her slip up.

"Tea ready?" He asked.

"Erm.. no Sir.. I erm.. you were early so I..." she stammered.

"Fuck girl stop stammering and get the tea on." Charlie slumped into the chair and flicked on the television.

Thankful that for now a fight had been avoided she made her way into the kitchen to see what she could find for tea. Charlie hadn't given her money to shop for a few days so pickings were slim.

Eventually she managed to rustle up a cheese and ham sandwich, Bella had she lost her appetite.

Half way into his sandwich her dad dozed off in the chair, so Bella decided to go back to her room. Locking the door, thanking whoever it was she needed to thank, that tonight he had fallen asleep before he picked a fight. Bella hadn't been so lucky the previous night and her wrist still smarted where her dad had gripped it tight, stopping her from leaving the room. She was sick of having to make excuses about the bruises and she knew once her dad found out about James it would become a hell of a lot worse.

She needed an escape.

She needed to get away from everything before it was too late.

Life had been so hard the past few years, but she'd had a great finish to a chaotic final year of college. After holding herself up in her room night after night studying and hiding from her father, she had passed her exams as one of the highest scoring pupils the college had seen. Then everything imploded. The party had sounded like a good idea, as did spending time with James away from his room.

Then came the stares.

The whispers behind hands.

She thought at first it was because he was definitely out of her limit, but he was kind, he didnt want to show her off like a trophy girlfriend instead they spent nights making out in his college dorm room.

He understood she was shy and didn't really mix well with others.

That was until Tanya stopped in front of them, swaying with an alcopop in her hand. They had just had an awesome make out session in the car on the way over there. James had insisted they stop off on a lay by whilst Bella went down on him. James had persuaded her that his best tunes were on his laptop so it lay open on the dashboard. _How could she have been so naive?_

"Mmmm..." she slurred "Wish you could teach me to do that to a guy"

"Huh?" Bella turned and looked at James, her face suddenly pale.

"Run along Meg you're pissed," he hissed.

"Aww... but I want to watch you make out some more," she grinned, leaning against the door frame.

Bellas blood ran cold as she pulled his face to hers. "James?" she questioned.

"She's pissed." he shrugged.

"We haven't gone public, so how does she know what I've done with my tongue, James?"

Just then three more students waltzed into the kitchen and wolf whistled in their direction.

"James?" Bellas heart attempted to flee her chest as her worst nightmare came true.

"Just a bit of fun," James added nonchalantly.

"What was?"

"Hey James when is the next video mate?" a guy swayed his hips pushing the neck of the bottle into his mouth and into his cheek.

 _What_? she couldn't believe what she was hearing, had he been taping them? James reached out for her hand, but she pulled away.

"Listen you if you don't want me to go viral with this then you'll continue to play along," James finished with a grope of her breast.

She nodded, too scared to betray him.

After that James was ecstatic as he had moved up in popularity, people wolf whistled and winked at him as he walked down the college corridors.

That night she decided she had to find a way to escape, pulling from her bag the job application she had begged her professor for a reference, she emailed Dr Cullen and his wife Esme concerning the care of their son Edward who apparently needed a carer in the South west of England.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fantastic reviews for my first two chapters, thanks for hanging in there with me.**_

 _ **As always I own non of the characters.**_

 _ **So here's chapter 3...Enjoy!**_

It was a few trying weeks convincing her new employee to-be that she was the person for the job, a white lie that her professor was on holiday but promised to email his reference when he returned.

She emailed her results and days later Doctor and Mrs Cullen from a small village in the Devonshire countryside had accepted her into the position of their son's new carer.

Edward Cullen was a year older than Bella and recovering from a car accident a year ago which has left him with mobility issues.

"You're what?" James shouted.

"I'm going away, I've got a job."

"What about us?" Bella almost lost her footing at the pathetic look on his face, she laughed, bewildered that he actually thought they had something between them.

"What about us?" Bella asked attempting to keep control of the anger that had been festering inside of her for too long.

"I have two thousand hits every video, what the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

Hands balled by her side she turned to face him "Find another victim who'll let you video them." she yelled. The vein on James neck pounded as he stalked towards her.

"I told you what I would do, if you ever left me." James backed Bella against the wall pinning her.

"You will never get away from me," he spat, his breath reeking of cider.

Bella closed her eyes only opening them when James hand moved and grabbed her thigh "Baby we are so good together." he whispered placing open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"And as soon as you let me fuck you, fuck my YouTube site will go fucking viral." he chuckled giving her earlobe a little tug.

That was it, pulling in all the energy she could, she pushed him away.

James fell backwards hitting his flat screen with one almighty crash, showering the room with shards of glass.

James screamed as he heaved himself from the floor, the broken glass crunching under his feet.

"You fucking bitch I'm going to kill you!" Before he got close enough, Bella lunged knocking him back into the glass. Straddling his thighs, she began punching him until the crack of his nose brought her back to the situation. Standing she gave James a swift kick in the groin, "Lets see how long that puts you out of action you vile piece of shit."

Not even caring enough to wait around to see if he was okay, she grabbed her coat and fled.

That night she called the Cullen's saying she was coming down a week earlier than was agreed. Luckily they didn't ask why or seem to have a problem with it. Money was transferred for her train ticket and a promise they would meet Bella at the station. She packed all she could carry and standing in the shard of moonlight that lit her room she memorised her childhood belongings mix matched with older toys and gadgets.

Bella sighed wiping a tear as she laid her farewell letter to her dad on her bed.

"I love you Dad, but you just wouldn't understand," she whispered.

Straightening the bed covers for the final time and grabbing her laptop, Bella left for her new life.

The air outside had a deep chill to it causing Bella to pull her jacket further around her shoulders, she probably should have had a haircut before she left she thought to herself. Her thick auburn hair fell over her eyes in the sticky mist that now shrouded the evening, as she made her way to the train station.

Finally seated on the almost deserted train she forged a plan, she knew how to do this job that part was easy. She just had to find the confidence to show the Cullen's they had chosen the right person. She read through the attachment Doctor Cullen had sent her, she was a little surprised that he wanted a carer for his son at the same age. He'd been a drama student and suffered serious injuries when a car hit him and his friends.

Her duties were basic care, personal care and attending appointments with him, his dad would be in charge of his medication.

How hard could this be?

Bella slept for some of the journey, she had woken a few times to the out of tune singing of late night ravers commuting to either another destination or finally going home. Her stomach grumbled and she mentally chastised herself that she forgot to pack food. Looking at her watch it was nine thirty she was about forty minutes from her new family, her new life. Pulling her black hoodie closer around her neck she gave himself a little mental pep talk, head down, stay focused on the work.

On arrival at her destination, she was stiff and more than a little tired. The air felt a little warmer as she left the train, and cleaner, not so full of fumes. It was a little past ten when the train departed and Bella found herself alone in a strange place, she quickly shook any negative thoughts from her head.

"Isabella?" a soft voice called, "Isabella Swan?"

She squinted into the darkness before her eyes fell on a small group of people standing by two large cars. One was a distinguished looking man, she guessed was Doctor Cullen, he was probably around her fathers age but he looked younger, less worn. He had short brown hair, and was dressed in jeans and a Hunter hoodie.

He had his arm around the shoulders of a petite woman who barely came to his shoulders. She had a mass of auburn hair, that fell in waves past her shoulders and from what she could make out her face looked kind she was also dressed in jeans and a thick coat. Towering behind them was who she guessed was their other son Emmett, they had sent a full family resume to Bella on acceptance. Emmett was, if she remembered correctly, about six years older than her.

The next family member she almost missed, as she was stood under her mother's arm hidden from view, she looked around six years old with dark braided hair peeping out of a military style hat.

The Doctor cleared his throat and moved forward, and Bella realised she must have just been standing there staring at them.

"Isabella are you okay?" he smiled "I'm Carlisle Cullen." He took her hand in his and shook it.

"Yeah... erm... Hi..I.." she replied, still in shock at this man's friendly welcome.

"This is my wife Esme" Bella nodded politely holding out her hand, Esme took her by the hand and pulled her in close for a hug startling Bella.

"You will have to excuse my wife she's a cuddler" he laughed.

"Oh hush" Esme replied giving him a dig in the ribs.

"This is our eldest son Emmett"… Emmett nodded his head.

"Not a hugger, eh?" she quipped without thinking "Sorry no disrespect meant"

A giggle filled the silence "She's funny" came a little voice.

"This is my Alice" boomed Emmett rubbing his sisters head, she batted his hand away in mock disgust.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong Sir, but don't you have another son?" she asked looking around still in a little shock at the family in front of her making her feel so welcome...well maybe not the big guy Emmett. Maybe Edward was in the one of the cars, or shit maybe he was house bound? g _reat going Bella... way to blow your first impression._

Carlisle turned to look back at his waiting family, how was he going to explain that Edward was a little 'stubborn' about leaving the house, or getting out of bed, taking his medication, eating.. He felt a stab of guilt not mentioning this to her in the beginning.

" Erm... Edward is at home, he doesn't go out much, he likes to read his books and listen to music," he said with a slight sadness in his voice. Emmett coughed into his hand which earned him a stern look from his father. Bella took in the exchange with confusion. W _hat were they not telling him?_

"Welcome to Devon, Isabella," Esme chuckled, noticing the concerned look on her face, she had a good feeling about their new guest and she wasn't usually wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all thank you to two of my readers who discreetly pointed out a spelling error in the last**

 **chapter thank you xx**

 **So I hope you are still enjoying my story.**

 **Who cheered when Bella punched James? Me!**

 **For those curious of ages… Edward is 18/19 same for Bella, Emmett is 23/24**

 **Alice is 8.**

 **I own non of the characters.**

 **Hope you enjoy Chapter 4 xxx**

Back at home Edward plugged in his headphones switching on his mp3 the melodic tones of Lindsey Stirling filled his ears, his parents and the rest of the family had left a little over an hour ago to pick up someone to be his 'new' friend and carer. They had tried to get him to go with them, stating the fresh night air would do him good but he knew it was just to make it look like they were all one happy family, that they didn't have a freak for a son. Not that they would ever say that to him, he knew they loved him unconditionally, but it was just the looks they gave him, the sympathetic ones being the worst.

He hated being pitied.

Poor useless Edward what's he going to do with his so called life now? _You do know that's all in your head,_ chided my subconscious _You know they don't care that you'll never get up on stage again, they're just glad you're alive, yes the pity train was once again in the station._

He hated his subconscious sometimes, the little voice that told him what a prick he was. He knew it wouldn't take long to scare her or him away, he had done it so many times before. He'd start with the snappy attitude and the refusal to do as he was told, then would come the indifference. That usually finished them off, sending them either crying or screaming that he was ' _an impossible person to look after'_ He wasn't proud of how he acted towards them, that wasn't how Carlisle and Esme had brought him up for the past five years.

Closing his eyes he thought of how _she would have dealt with this blow_. _She_ would have probably left him in the hospital to rot. Shaking his head trying to disperse all memories of his ' _mother',_ the woman who had dumped him and his sister to go get her latest fix.

You see Carlisle was actually his uncle and Esme his aunt ' _her'_ older sister and he couldn't deny the love they had shown them and how much both of them had blossomed, he even enjoyed having Emmett as an older brother. His father had been very tight lipped about who his new ' _friend'_ was. He just hoped she wasn't another Mary, the carer from hell. _She had made Nanny McPhee look like Mother Theresa_ , he shuddered just thinking about her.

He didn't like the idea, of a stranger coming into the house and changing things, it made him feel uncomfortable.

His thoughts were disturbed by the glow of his fathers car headlights as his family arrived back from the train station. His heart pounded, he turned down the music...he didn't need anyone to help him he just needed to be left alone. Hearing voices from down stairs, his name being mentioned and footsteps getting closer, Edwards stomach churned as he switched off his music, placing his mask back on and his walls around him.

"Edward!" came his sister Alices voice, any moment now she would be bounding through his door. She was the only one allowed in his room unannounced, he knew it made him look like a pompous idiot but that's just how it was.

"Edward" she squealed again as the door flew open, she jumped up and down in front of him almost vibrating with excitement.

"Hey squirt slow down, " he laughed.

He loved his sister, she had grown up so much since arriving at the Cullen's just over five years ago. Tanya his biological mum or ' _bitch mum'_ as he referred to her in his head, had kept Alice in her cot or pushchair for most of the day, the only time she was out was when she went out and Edward took her out to play with her. To him it had been the norm as he too was kept indoors apart from school. His mum had never hit them, but she hadn't stopped her throngs of men doing it either, so he saw it as guilty by association.

She had moved them so many times, dodging the social services when they began asking questions about him and his sister.

Edward, made it his mission to protect his baby sister by hiding her in his closet until they had left. He remembered being a very angry boy when he had first arrived at his aunt and uncle's house, something he would regret until the day he died. Now after the accident, his past and present had collided, resulting in the feeling of being useless, unwanted by others again. Alice hadn't spoken a word until she had the love of two wonderful parents and an awesome big brother she called 'Bear'.

 _She_ wouldn't sign away her parental rights to Alice, when social had finally caught up with her she pleaded depression and with a promise to seek help and get herself on track again for her babies and that her older sister was more than capable of looking after them for the time being, a suspended sentence was given, that was the last time they had seen her apart from a phone call every six months which ensured her being able to maintain her parental rights, he had laughed to himself. _Parental rights._ Like she gave a shit, it was all part of her control, knowing she still had that control over something, not just her kids but her sister's life too.

Alice was the only one who hadn't treated him any differently after the accident.

"Edward" she pouted, standing before him hands on hips, her face showing the frustration his trip down memory lane has caused her.

" Comeseeshe'sreallyniceandIthinkshelikesme" she giggled.

"Squirt?" he warned, she stepped back and took three deep breaths, counting to five between each one.

"Come see she's really nice and I think she likes me" she smiled.

"She?"

"Uh huh, your new friend is a girl just like me but bigger." She bounced on the soles of her feet.

He took a cleansing breath, so not to snap at his sister, seriously a girl, and one his age at that, they had brought in a girl, to look after him? To help him dress and bathe him, he sighed. Alice groaned dramatically.

"What's not to like squirt?" He smiled reaching up to stroke her face.

She giggled, before sitting on the arm of his wheelchair "You coming to meet her?"

"Maybe later."

She exhaled placing her head on his shoulder, her pigtails curling under his chin tickling his bare neck "You gotta come out sometime, Mummy decorated my room and Daddy had stuff put in the pool to help you, the men were noisy and it scared me and I didn't go near the pool for at least three days, she sighed exaggerating and holding up four fingers, "But it's okay now," she finished quickly running out of breath.

He laughed softly "Maybe tomorrow okay?" She nodded jumping from his lap.

"I'm gonna be taller than you soon," she laughed as she stood beside his shoulder, standing on the tip of her toes, wobbling precariously and looking down her nose at him.

"Sure you are, just be glad I can't stand."

"Daddy said you can stand, I heard him telling Izzy in the car, why don't you stand up any more?"

"Izzy?"

"Isabella, your new friend, but she said I can call her Izzy"

What else had 'Daddy' told Isabella?

"I'm tired, why don't you go back to everyone else?"

Wheeling his way towards his bed, he didn't want to answer any more questions today. The door closed behind him, using his upper body he pulled himself onto his bed and laid out on his back...Isabella?

Isabella stood in the doorway waiting for permission to enter she looked around the hallway of the cottage from the entrance, it was huge, with its wooden beams and slate flooring it looked like something out of one of another century.

"Everything okay Isabella?" asked Carlisle.

"Erm yes." she replied rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Dad I think she is waiting for you to tell her to come in" Emmett said over his shoulder as he passed his father.

"Isabella?"

She shrugged feeling a little embarrassed, old habits are hard to break and she had no idea how to act in this new situation.

"Come in dear" smiled Esme.

Every surface she could see was covered in photographs of children and families, a far cry from the crap that had littered the surfaces of her old house. Absent-mindedly she glanced at her watch, her dad would be out cold now, he wouldn't be getting up until morning, she wondered if he had seen the letter, if he had even noticed she had gone?

"Welcome to our home Isabella, I'm sure you're very tired from your journey we can leave the tour till tomorrow." Esme smiled, removing her woollen coat and hanging it in what she assumed to be a small downstairs closet.

 _Tour?_

How big was this place? She hadn't been able to see much of the house as they had driven up the long driveway, apart from the light from the second floor on the far left and the glimmer of the welcoming porch lights...she realised once again she was staring into space and silent.

"Isabella?"

"Yes Sir, sorry can I see my room now," she whispered.

Everyone stopped and stared, was this quiet young woman really right for the job?

Edward will eat her alive thought Emmett.

"Isabella, Dr Cullen or Carlisle please, you make me sound old" Carlisle chuckled.

Isabella nodded, looking back down at the floor, her old converse had already left dirty marks on the floor of this perfect house, _was she going to sully this perfect family too?_

"I'll show you to your room!" Alice screamed bouncing up and down, Bella smiled tiredly.

"Come on baby girl it's time you got some sleep too, want a hot milk first?" Alice practically vibrated all over again as she skipped to the kitchen.

"I'll show her," sighed Emmett, as he grabbed her bag and gestured Bella to follow him, he thought about telling her to not bother unpacking as she would probably only last a day. Emmett led her silently through the house, up the wide staircase that, she noticed, had a top of the range stair lift attached to the left hand side. They turned left onto another landing and then along a short corridor, the place was like a burrow with white painted doors and ornate hinges and door handles.

"Dad had it all remodelled after my brothers accident, but he never comes out of his room, this is yours." He pointed to one of the white doors with ornate black iron hinges and a large handle with a keyhole. "That one there... " he pointed to a similar white door with a treble clef on it. "...is my brothers room. You only go in if you are working, always knock first, do what you need to do then leave him in peace " he said, Bella noticed his voice was void of emotion like he had said the same lines time and time again.

"If you need anything, Mum's downstairs" Emmett turned to leave, but before he did he moved towards her dipping down so his mouth was at her ear, Bellas whole body trembled as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"And if you want to last more than a day you may want to grow a backbone or my brother will eat you up and spit you out." he chuckled, then quickly spun on his heels, marching back down the way they came.

Bella studied her new room, it was twice the size of her old one. It was modestly furnished with a king sized bed being the prominent piece of furniture against the longest wall, a pine desk, a matching double wardrobe against the facing wall and a large bay window covered in thick ivory curtain. Dropping her bag, she walked towards the window and pulled back the curtain, the sky was so clear down here no light pollution. The window had a cushioned seat at its sill and she sat for a moment looking out into the star strewn sky. She couldn't help smiling there was something about this place, something she hadn't felt for a long time; safe. She knew she would be a fool to jeopardize this, she would work hard and keep her head down.

Edwards mp3 music…... watch?v=aHjpOzsQ9YI


	5. Chapter 5

**So did anyone click on the YouTube link for Edwards music?**

 **Some more fantastic reviews, I'm loving my writing again and it's all because of my readers,so thank you xxx**

 **I own non of the characters.**

 **Hope you enjoy chapter 5**

Emmetts heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor outside his bedroom door, along with a lighter set alerted Edward to the presence of their new guest. Wearily he rubbed his hands over his face, glancing down at the angry red numbers that flashed on his Scooby Doo Mystery machine clock, loudly telling him it was a little after midnight. Leaning over he pushed himself up from his bed to his desk deciding to add this event in his diary, as no doubt he would be quizzed on his 'feelings' about the new addition to the family.

 _How did he feel?_

He had overheard his brothers voice outside his door. It was Emmett giving their new guest the run down on him, informing him to stay out of his room unless otherwise told differently. This both comforted and saddened him. _When had he become this recluse?_ He had been such a vibrant person and after his initial upbringing that was a miracle in itself.

 _Am I really going to allow her to 'help' me, 'care' for me?_

 _Is she was going to turn my world upside down?_

 _Why did I suddenly have a feeling of nervous excitement in the pit of my stomach, something I had never experienced with my other carers?_

He looked down at those three questions and had no idea of the answers and that did scare him.

Edward knew already she was probably going to test his limits and he hadn't even met her yet and that scared the shit out of him but excited him at the same time.

After finishing his entry he moved himself back to his bed, falling back onto his mattress and closing his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. However the visions began again like a movie playing on a continual loop.

Memories of large hands on his arms, the stench of vile breath and cigarette smoke, and sickening visions of _her_ passed out on the sofa as his stomach screamed from lack of food. The sounds of his sisters weak cry, craving for affection and reminders of him putting his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake whoever _she_ had brought home that night.

Like most mornings he woke more exhausted than when he'd gone to bed, his face damp with a mixture of sweat and tears as they ran in fissures down his puffy cheeks. Trying to shake off his nightmare he pulled himself up his bed and waited for his mother to begin the monotonous routine that was his life; chair, eat, bathe, dress, chair, write, eat, undress, sleep, but then he realised today was different. Today he had a new challenge it was time to put his game face on, ready to meet _Isabella_.

Esme took her sons breakfast to him like she did every other morning, however she didn't fill him in with any details on their new house guest and she knew he was too stubborn to ask for any.

"Everything okay?" He asked, as she helped him into his wheelchair before moving him to the table.

"Fine, thank you sweetie," she smiled, knowing he was trying to get information out of her about Isabella.

.

"So, what are you doing today then?" He enquired prying for even a morsel of information about his new carer, pushing his breakfast away.

"Oh you know, the usual," she offered, not turning towards him as she continued to make his bed behind him. "Alice's lessons, then shopping," she added.

"I'll be back to help you dress in a while," she smiled, closing the door and knocking gently on Isabella's.

"Breakfast is ready, we would love for you to join us." She spoke softly through the door.

"Coming" came a soft voice from within.

"Is she joining us?" Carlisle. asked, as his wife sat at the kitchen table.

"Yes" Esme smiled.

"She really doesn't seem like your run of the mill carer, she seems way too timid, are you sure she's qualified Dad?" asked Emmett, as he helped himself to some scrambled eggs.

Carlisle nodded, "Her papers seemed in order."

"Seemed? Jeez Dad, she's going to be treating your son. Don't you think you should have looked into her more?"

"Emmett" Carlisle sighed, "I give all his meds to him, she has knowledge in physiotherapy and a great recommendation from one of my old medical school friends, plus..." he stopped and winked at his wife, "... I think she is going to give as much as she gets, once she's settled in" he chuckled.

Esme nodded and Emmett gave out a long sigh. "I don't know dad..." he looked sheepishly at his parents, "... when I bent down to talk to her, she almost recoiled into the wall, and I just hope she doesn't upset anyone while she's here." His eyes darted to his kid sister, who was watching the television while she ate, oblivious to the family conversation involving their new house guest.

"Bear," Esme smiled, "You know we would never let that happen."

Emmett smiled at his mother "I just don't want Alice getting too close to her if she isn't staying, or taking advantage of Edward"

Bella appeared in the doorway and the conversation ended.

She stopped, self conscious that they had probably been talking about her before she had arrived,

"Sorry Sir, I must have fallen back asleep. Wow, what an amazing smell."

Carlisle stood pulling out the chair beside him, she looked between him and the chair slightly confused.

"Just sit.," Emmett muttered, as he ate a whole sausage in one mouthful.

"Sorry." she sat placing hands on her lap, she was so used to having to fend for herself during the day.

"Help yourself," Esme smiled at her, pointing to the dishes on the table.

"Thank you Ma'am, I haven't had a home cooked meal in..." she stopped before she revealed too much, a lump formed in her throat, her father would probably have found the note by now.

"Your mother doesn't cook?" Esme enquired, as she passed Bella the bacon.

She hadn't given them any background information other than her recommendation and examination results, and they hadn't asked for any so she decided not to add anything.

Bella shook her head, "No, I erm... don't have a Mum..." she whispered barely audible.

"Have you settled into your room Isabella?" Carlisle changed the subject quickly seeing her discomfort.

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

Emmett almost choked on his food and Alice giggled.

Carlisle placed his mug of coffee onto the table a little too forcefully, in warning to his children. Isabella flinched her knuckles turning white on the edge of the table.

"Carlisle..please," he sighed."You can call me Carlisle."

Still in shock, she nodded, she had always been expected to call her father Sir, so it just seemed right it would take time to call the doctor by his first name.

Bella enjoyed her breakfast, relishing the thought of not having cooked it herself.

"Do you play sports?" enquired Esme, noticing a few fading bruises on her upper arms peeping out from under her T shirt sleeve.

"No Mrs Cullen just clumsy" she quickly pulled on the hoodie she had brought down with her.

"Cold?" she asked.

"A little," she whispered in reply.

Esme smiled sadly as she watched her take seconds of everything, but she couldn't help feel there was more to this young lady than she was telling them. Her demeanour had changed from their initial meeting the previous night, this morning she seemed almost scared of them.

Once finished she stood to clear the table. "That's Emmetts and Alices job," Esme laughed.

Her eyes widened in confusion, sh _e had eaten an amazing breakfast and she wasn't expected to clear up?_

"Would you like to meet my son now? I have to go get his empty plate," enquired Esme.

"Yes please," she nodded," she'd have to meet him eventually, that's what she was there for, so no time like the present.

"Isabella?." Carlisle shouted as she reached the door, she froze her shoulders rigid.

She lowered her head realising she hadn't been given permission to leave the table. "Sorry Dr Cullen."

She moved back to sit, but Carlisle stopped her mid stride, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Isabella I'm not shouting at you, I just wanted to inform you that you can do whatever you wish this morning once you have met him, we can go over your role as my son's carer after lunch" Carlisle smiled softly, as she nodded.

They walked silently towards Edward's room and Esme stopped as they reached the door, knocking twice. "Always knock please before you enter, my son prefers it that way," she informed her.

Bella nodded, her mouth now felt like it was full of cotton, her hands sweaty.

"Come in," she heard a soft voice say.

Esme opened the door and beckoned Bella in.

"Edward baby, this is Isabella, Isabella this is our son Edward.."

Edward took in the small figure that accompanied his mother into his room, she was tiny and about maybe a year or so younger. She walked with her shoulders hunched over, her brown hair falling messily round her shoulders. Her eyes were sad. _How can this girl look after anyone? sh_ e looked if you said boo to her she'd cry.

This however, should have made him feel empowered but yet it made him feel nothing but pity for Bella. He knew that look, he saw it in the mirror every morning before he put his emotional mask in place for the world to see.

"Hi." Bella whispered, her hands fidgeting with the string on her hoodie.

"Hello," Edward replied

"Erm...I'm Bella….erm Edward?"

"Wow, your the perfect person for the job, you know the cripples name," he snorted.

"Edward you didn't touch your breakfast, I wish you would at least try and eat something" Esme sighed.

"I never said I wanted anything in the first place Mother" he said with a little more bitterness than intended.

Bella stared at him, he was beautiful, he had dirty blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes. He was sat in his wheelchair wearing a pair of blue and green chequered pyjama pants and a grey T shirt that hugged his body just right, but he had a chip on his shoulder the size of a house.

Her scalp prickled, but she bit her lip before she could add a bitter retort to his comment, she simply nodded.

"What you're a mute now? Cos that might be kind of hard for me to follow what you want me to do if you can't talk," Edward baited, knowing it was cruel, but it was for her own good.

"Edward..." sighed Esme.

Bella narrowed her eyes shaking her head, as a river of words threatened to spill over her lips like a waterfall, if this guy thought she could upset her after what she had been through with her own father and with James he had a shock coming to him.

"Goodbye little mute." he snapped, dismissing Bella and his mother.

He watched as she began to open the door to leave.

Esme bid her son goodbye with a sympathetic smile, taking his still full plate.

Bella however held back a moment and turned to look at him her brow furrowed slightly in determination, "I'm not a mute, but you _are_ a dick," she whispered and left.


	6. Chapter 6

SO I WANTED TO SHARE WITH YOU SOME OF EDWARD AND ALICE'S BACK STORY. WILL BE DOING THIS ON SOMETIMES BUT WILL ALWAYS LET YOU KNOW TO SAVE CONFUSION.

NEXT CHAPTER WE ARE BACK TO EDWARD AND BELLA.

As always I own nothing xxx

EMPOV

" _Emmett can you come here please honey?" Mum shouted from the family room. I paused my game of COD and informed my online friends I would be right back._

 _I knew they had been to collect my cousins, but found it odd that the house was so quiet. Mum had explained that Alice was about two years old and Edward was thirteen. Perfect, I thought._ H _e wasn't too much younger than me, and friends were pretty scarce in a country village, even though I'd lived here all my life. I expected to hear laughing or even crying as I walked down the stairs, but it was eerily quiet. I took the last few steps with a leap and ran towards the family room only to be stopped by Dad._

" _Can I talk to you for a second please Emmett, before you meet your new cousins?" Dad looked tired. I'd seen him tired before after he had gotten off a long shift, but now he looked weary._

" _Sure Dad, what's up?" He took my arm and led me into the kitchen._

 _He gestured for me to sit before walking to the fridge, "Juice?" he offered._

 _He poured two glasses of fresh orange and placed one in front of me before downing his own._

" _Dad?"_

" _Emmett remember when Mum and I explained that your cousins hadn't had the same upbringing as you?" I nodded, finishing off my own drink._

 _Dad sighed, rubbing his face with his hands._

" _You told me their Mum, Auntie Tanya was in rehab for something." I added._

 _Dad's eyes closed and he took a deep breath, "That's not entirely true, so we have found out."_

 _I stood from my chair standing before him, he wasn't a small man, but for some reason I had grown a lot these past months._

" _Dad, what is it?"_

" _Your cousins have been in care for the past few months," he began sitting down at the breakfast bar._

" _Care?"_

" _Foster care, they were placed there until we could be found," he sighed._

" _Why, where was Tanya?"_

" _Your Aunt Tanya... disappeared."_

 _I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he telling me she just up and left her kids? Dad must have seen the cogs going round in my head and he nodded._

" _Yes son, you assume right, she left them."_

" _Why?" I hissed._

" _I don't know. She has issues, maybe she thought it was for the best," he sighed._

" _How is it for the best?" I shouted, Dad just smiled._

" _You are so much like your Mother. I'm just glad Tanya wasn't there or your Mum would have throttled her," he chuckled._

" _So, why are you telling me this?"_

" _Ah yes, well we are going to have to tread very carefully with..." he was interrupted by the sound of Mum yelling his name._

 _We both looked at one another and took off at a run into the next room, Mum was sat in the middle of the floor with, who I presumed was Edward, thrashing around in her arms._

"Edward _sweetie, please calm down, you have to stay here," she cooed._

 _He snarled at her pulling back his fist to punch, I was having none of that, no matter what had happened to him. No one hits my Mum._

" _Oi!" I yelled,_ as _I grabbed his arm, "You wanna punch someone punch me." He yanked his arm from my grip and crawled off Mum's knee turning his back to us._

"Edward _, this is our son Emmett... Emmett, Edward." Dad gestured between us raising an eyebrow to me. Sighing I walked around to face him, kneeling so I was level with him. Even though I was tall for my age, he was really skinny with a head full of messy hair._

" _Sup Edward, sorry about grabbing you, but you don't go to hit people especially my Mum." I held out my hand to him, but he ignored me._

" _Suit yourself, I'll be back up in my room if you feel like talking," and I stood to leave._

 _Forgetting I had yet to meet my other cousin, I turned toward my Mum. She was now sat on the edge of the sofa, her hand hovering over a large blanket. Under the blanket something trembled and whimpered every time her hand touched it. Mum beckoned me over and I knelt down next to her._

" _This is Alice," she whispered gently, pulling a corner of the blanket back. I knew from that moment, that even when I found the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life looking after, my heart wouldn't melt like it did when I saw her face. She was so fragile; tightly huddled up into a ball, with her thumb in her mouth and her free hand wrapped around a tattered bear. She had a mass of black hair, that fell in soft curls over her face._

" _Hey squirt." I smiled, as her eyes shot to mine and a moment passed between us that I couldn't describe._

" _Get away from her!" Edward growled, as he placed himself between me and the bundle on the sofa._

 _I looked over his shoulder at her, as she looked back at her me and closed her eyes once more._

" _She's tired, everyone is tired, it's been a long day," Mum explained._


	7. Chapter 7

**Blows kisses…. Thank you to all my readers, I hope you are enjoying my story.**

 **I own nothing only the story line.**

Bella paced her bedroom floor she couldn't believe she'd been so stupid as to mouth off at her employer's son. The guy she had been hired to care for, the guy with the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen, the guy whose long dirty blonde...no..bronze hair begged to have her fingers pushed through it. They guy who was so arrogant she wanted to punch him!

 _Are you seriously that stupid? Have you not learned your lesson?_ Her subconscious chastised her.

This guy had a chip on his shoulder, and that had caused the hairs on the back of Bella's neck to stand on end.

 _Who the hell did he think he was?_

Throwing herself onto her bed she opened up her laptop, checking emails then browsing through her music. Popping her buds into her ears she lay back closed her eyes and listened to her idol Freddie Mercury. She must have dozed off, as she was startled awake by a small hand tapping her on the shoulder.

"Whoa?" she shouted at Alice, more startled than angry "Are you allowed to be up here?

Alice took a step back shaking her head, then nodding it biting on her bottom lip. Bella immediately felt guilty for shouting at her, pulling her earphones out she patted the mattress beside her.

"Alice, isn't it?" she nodded, but didn't move. "I'm sorry I scared you, you see I don't have a little sister so I'm not used to them sneaking up on me."

Alice looked at Bella, her eyes beginning to swim with tears, she thought last night she liked her.

"Well Miss Alice, pleased to meet you." she smiled, as she shook Alice's hand up and down making her giggle.

"Pleased to meet you too Izzy, it's okay I call you that right?" she asked.

"Of course, so tell me, any boyfriends I should know about?" Alice's nose scrunched up.

Alice rolled her eyes placing her hands on her hips, "You do know I'm only eight right?"

Bella clapped her hand over her mouth dramatically causing her to fall to the floor in fits of laughter.

"Really, I thought you were at least ten," she exclaimed laughing.

"You're funny," she panted. "Will you make my Edward laugh too?"

She was more than a little taken aback by her comment. "Your brother doesn't laugh?"

She looked around the room for a moment. _Should she tell Izzy things about her brother._

 _Was she being a tell tale?_

"Nu huh, not since the accident." She whispered the last part like it was taboo.

"Ahh..." she replied, not knowing what else to say.

"But you'll make him laugh, won't you?" Alice smiled.

Bellas heart melted, she didn't know too much about her as it was her brother she had come to look after. However, it was evident she hadn't had the best start in life by her mannerisms.

"I'll try, but you have to do me a favour okay?" Alice nodded and moved closer beside Bella.

Placing her fist to her mouth, she cleared her throat loudly and very dramatically, making her giggle and nudge Bella's leg.

"Well?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is a very important job, do you think you're old enough?" she asked, attempting to be serious.

"Just tell me already," she sighed.

Bella held her hands up in defence. "Okay, okay." she smiled "Whenever you see him sad, you gotta make him laugh."

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment, "How?".

"Smile," she explained. "You have a very sweet smile."

Alice knelt up and pecked Bella's cheek, just as Carlisle entered the room.

"Alice?"

She jumped from the bed and giving Bella a little wave, coming to a stop in front of her father.

"Have you been disturbing our new guest young lady?" He said, with a mock stern voice.

"No Daddy. I came to tell her something."

"You did?" enquired Bella, Alice looked down at her feet.

"I forgot, cos you made me laugh and.."

Carlisle chuckled, "Esme would like to know if you would be joining us for lunch?"

"Yes that's it," she said sweetly "Mummy wanted me to tell you lunch was ready."

Bella stood and smiled, "I'd love to accompany you to lunch." She held out her hand to Alice.

"Why don't you run downstairs sweetie and help Mummy, Bella will be down in a minute." Carlisle instructed the little girl.

Alice nodded and skipped from the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise she wasn't allowed in my room, I kept the..." Bella began, Carlisle held his hand up to silence her.

"Why do you always think I'm going to shout at you?" Bella shrugged, sitting back onto the bed.

"Isabella, you will soon come to realise that this is your home now, and as such be treated as part of the family." Carlisle smiled.

Bella's head snapped up. Cou _ld this even be possible?_ _Of course not they didn't really know her, they didn't know what she had done._ Standing, she walked past Carlisle and through the door. She turned to say something opening and closing her mouth several times however, she just didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent.

Lunch was baguettes filled with fresh salad and cheese, fresh fruit and crisps. She knew she would have to watch her weight here or she'd fill up like a balloon.

"So, Bella what do you do for fun?" Emmett asked, finishing his second baguette.

"I don't know, college has been my main thing for the past three years."

"Didn't you do anything with your dad?" she thought for a moment the last time she'd done something with her dad, something that wasn't fighting. She recalled that was when she was about ten and they'd gone paint balling together.

"Erm... I once did paint balling with him, when I was..." she stopped, not wanting to have to ask questions to why her father hadn't done anything with her for years.

"Maybe Bella's father was a busy man," Esme added, trying to diffuse the sudden tension around the table.

"Mummy," Alice mumbled, with a mouth full of bread.

"Finish your mouthful squirt," Emmett smiled, as he passed her a napkin. She chewed quickly, then swallowed causing herself to cough. It was pure instinct that Bella stood and began to tap her back. She gave her a glass of water and she thanked her. Bella noticed that silence had fallen round the table, all eyes on the oblivious little girl now munching on an apple.

"Did you see that?" Emmett whispered.

"Not now Emmett," remarked Carlisle, looking at Bella who was clearly confused to why her actions were such a big deal.

"Dad?" He insisted.

"Emmett honey, please not in front of our guest," added Esme.

"Mum she's here to look after Edward, she needs to know everything." Emmett gestured towards Bella who felt a sudden urge to disappear upstairs.

"He's right Carlisle darling, Isabella is going to be spending a lot of time with all of us."

Carlisle nodded. "Alice sweetie, why don't you take your fruit into your room and Emmett will put a film on for you?"

Alice jumped up from the table and held out her hand to her brother. With a squeal she was swept off her feet and carried bridal style from the room.

"She's really sweet." Bella commented, as she watched them leave.

"Thank you, yes she is." Carlisle said, sadness lacing his voice.

"You already know most things about Edward." Carlisle stood and walked behind his wife's chair placing a hand on her shoulder. Esme smiled and grasped his hand.

"My sister Tanya is Edward and Alice's biological mother," she began, a sudden sadness in her usual bright eyes.

"We've had the children for just over five years now. Alice was nearly three and functioned as a one year old," Esme sniffed.

"Tanya didn't know how to look after herself, let alone two children." stated Carlisle

"She had Edward when she was barely out of school and then Alice when Edward was ten," he continued.

"My sister had substance abuse issues, when they first came to live with us Edward was a very angry pubescent teenager and Alice had practically no communication skills."

Bella sat back in her chair and listened, stunned of their early childhood.

"Edward began to settle around three months after he arrived, but he still had anger issues, still does." Carlisle laughed softly.

"Alice, we found out had developmental problems due to the lack of parental nurturing and sensory deprivation."

"She was so tiny, she looked like a fairy, her face was so slim and her button nose looked huge," he laughed remembering her face.

That Bella thought, answered the questions she had about how immature she'd seemed.

"Do you mind if I ask what the problem was at lunch, when I slapped her back?" she enquired.

"When she first came to us we couldn't hold her, or cuddle her," Esme explained. "It was Bear that she allowed to hold her at first."

"Bear?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Emmett, that's what she calls him."

"Ahh..."

"She doesn't attend school, and still has problems fitting into her own age group. She can't cope with crowds or with new people."

However, Isabella still didn't quite understand. Carlisle smiled, "She has known you all of what fourteen hours?"

"She didn't flinch when you touched her," Esme declared, placing her hand over Bellas.

"She gave her a little peck on the cheek earlier too," affirmed Carlisle.

Bella smiled to herself. _Maybe this could be her new family?_

"Stop me if I'm wrong Isabella Swan, but there's more to you than you're telling us isn't there?" Esme smiled.

Her smile faded, the crumbs on the table becoming suddenly very interesting. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft squeeze.

"In your own time Isabella," Carlilse smiled. "Now, shall we go discuss your duties as my sons new carer?" She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and nodded.

Carlisle walked from the kitchen, Bella followed behind him, still taking in all the information she had just been given. In the light of day, the house looked different. It still had the cosy cottage feel to it, yet the décor was crisp and modern, and the walls were painted in an oyster white that gave a stark contrast to the burnt umber beams above him. She stopped a moment to take a better look at the photographs she had seen the previous night. There was a wedding photograph of who he assumed was Esme and Carlisle, a baby picture that had to be Emmett with the deep dimples.

Her heart fluttered as she took in a photograph that looked as though it had been folded then forgotten about. It was a small baby, laying in her brothers arms, her black hair and blue eyes stared back at her. Having now heard the less than perfect start this pair had, had before arriving at the Cullen's, she understood a little more now why Edward would have such a chip on his shoulder.

Life had been cruelly unfair to him.

Carlisle opened the door to his office that was situated just off the main hallway of the ground floor. Bella gazed around the large room and chuckled at the chaos. Papers sticking out from the insides of books, folders thrown haphazardly onto the large wooden desk, which was the prominent piece of furniture in the room with a wall of books behind it.

"Organised chaos," laughed Carlisle, as he sat behind the desk. "Please make yourself comfortable." He gestured to two overstuffed armchairs that sat against the wall. Bella pulled one forward and sat on the edge of the threadbare cushions, Carlisle exhaled.

"Isabella you are going to have to learn to relax please you're making me feel nervous," he laughed softly.

"Sorry." she apologised, sitting further back into the chair.

"Now as you know my son suffered some terrible injuries a year or so ago." Carlisles lips formed a thin line. Bella nodded to show that she was listening, as he rifled through one of his drawers finally pulling out a newspaper. He tossed it onto the desk in front of her, she picked it up and began to read the headline.

She read in more detail about Edwards accident and the loss of his girlfriend.

Bella swallowed thickly throwing the paper back onto the desk, chocking out, "I'm so sorry."

"I wanted you to see this, so you would possibly understand why my son is like he is." Carlisle explained. "You also have to understand that my son was a performer, he was a day away from a large audition for a Theatre company in London."

"Wow," she leant her head against the back of the chair. Carlisle nodded steepling his hands in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**2 chapters in one day, just because I love you all.**

 **I'm thrilled you are enjoying my story.**

 **I own nothing only the story line.**

"My theory is that he is a lot more able than he chooses to be. I hope you will be able to identify that to see if I am right."

Carlisle continued with his theory, explaining that he had spoken at great length with the doctors who had done the tests, and with his own knowledge he had, Edward at this stage of his recovery should be walking and leading a relatively normal life. Carlisle explained how his sons refusal for therapy and physiotherapy had resulted in him becoming somewhat of a hermit. He went on to explain Edward's mental state throughout the past year and of his constant abrasiveness towards other carers. Once finished Carlisle sat back in his chair.

"Why me?" asked Bella, mirroring his actions, "I mean I'm glad you hired me, but I'm straight out of college?"

"I looked through so many applicants, most were middle aged women, we've tried that and it doesn't work, I thought maybe he would get a friend in you as well as a carer." Carlisle shrugged.

"I see, well I'll certainly try."

Carlisle smiled, pulling out another file.

"You won't have to worry about medication, I'll make sure he takes everything he needs, your duties will be general personal help and some physiotherapy, he goes to the hospital once a week for physio sessions but if we can keep iy going when he gets home it would be beneficial"

Bella nodded in understanding.

"We have a pool and I've had equipment installed to help him into it, not that he's come out of his room yet," he sighed. "You have free reign of the house and facilities, now I know you said you don't drive?"

"Erm no is that a problem, I do have my provisional license?"

"No, no... I'll get you booked in for some lessons." He jotted it down on his memo for later.

"Do you have any questions?"

Bella thought for a moment, "Just one."

"Of course what is it?"

"Can he fire me?" Carlisle sat up straight and arched his eyebrow, "I mean if he doesn't like the way I run things, can he fire me?"

Carlisle let out a laugh "No, no matter how hard you press his buttons he can't fire you, and of course you have our full support, unless you want to tie him up and leave him somewhere then I'll have to say no, the paperwork would be exhausting". He chuckled

Bella stood from his chair and extended her hand towards him. "Damn oh ok, I guess we have a deal." she smiled laughing.

"Esme was right, there is something about you, welcome to your new home Isabella," he laughed.

They walked back through to the kitchen together as Esme was just taking a drink up to Edward's room.

"I'll take that for you," she smiled, holding out her hand for the tumbler. She gave it to her and smiled, "Thank you sweetie, just knock twice before you go in in case he isn't decent."

Bella took the stairs two at a time standing outside Edward's door, she took a deep breath before knocking twice.

"Enter."

 _Really?_ she thought to herself, all he needed was a crown, this had to stop.

Bella pushed the door open, classical music was playing quietly in the background as she closed the door behind her.

"I brought you your dr..." All conscious thought left her as she watched Edward pull himself into his chair, the muscles on his back rippled from the strength of his upper body.

"What the hell, I thought you were my Mum," he snapped. Bella placed his drink onto the table beside him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Bella asked, pulling out the chair from under the table and sitting herself down.

"Where's my mum?" Edward pulled on a t shirt, much to Bellas disappointment, for that one moment whilst Edward's face was hidden, she took in his upper body. _He was beautiful,_ she thought, scars and all he was muscular and defined.

 _What the hell was she doing having thoughts like this about this guy?_

She mentally chastised herself, now was not the time to fantasize she needed to focus on her job.

"Have you finished staring at my scars?" Edward snapped, as he wheeled himself to the table.

 _That was half his problem_ , she thought, _all he saw was the scars and nothing else._

"So?" enquired Edward.

"Huh?"

"Wow, Dad really scraped the bottom of the unemployable when he hired you, didn't he?" he scoffed.

Edward downed his drink in three large gulps, Bella watched mesmerized as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

Quickly she grabbed the empty glass and headed for the door, she stopped halfway through and turned to face him, "I get you've been given a lousy hand, but you don't have to be a prick about it," and closed the door behind her.

Edward picked up his diary and hurled it at the closed door. _Who the hell did she think she was telling him not to be a prick she knew jack shit about his life?_ With his hands trembling, he wheeled himself to his bathroom, grabbing hold of the support bar, he sat down on the side of the bath, panting. Looking down at his legs, he slowly moved each one until his feet were flat on the floor. Easing himself up on to shaking legs, he attempted to stand. As his legs straightened out, a searing pain shot through his arms and into his shoulders causing him to fall backwards into the bath. Slamming his head painfully against the porcelain bathtub, he winced as agony filled his body.

"Fuck," he hissed, as tears threatened to fall. Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he sobbed.

Bella slammed the back of her head against the door after she'd closed it. She couldn't believe she'd done it again, but there was something about that beautiful guy in there that pushed all the wrong buttons. She'd worked with patients whilst doing her course and some had been far worse off than Edward, and had much better attitudes.

 _Where did he get off being so self righteous, like the world owed him something?_

Bella was about to walk away when she heard a thud, pressing her ear to the door she waited a moment.

Then came the soft sobs.

 _Was it a ploy? A trick he used when he didn't get his own way?_

With her hand poised on the doorknob, she waited for a minute more.

"Please," Edward sobbed, laying back in his urine soaked sweats.

"Someone, please?... Mum?... Dad?"

Tentatively Bella opened the door, but the room was empty, "Edward?" she called out.

"Go away," answered the voice.

It was coming from the en suite bathroom; the door was ajar with faint light pouring into the room.

"Edward, are you in there?" she asked insistently, as she moved a little more into the room.

"I said go away, go get my Mum."

Bella was about to do as she was told, then it dawned on her that's what _she_ was there for; to care for him, not to go running to his parents when he needed something.

She was beside the door in two strides. Pulling it open, she looked around the large bathroom. Edward's chair was next to the bath, in front of the toilet, but she couldn't see him.

"Edward, where are you?" she said quietly.

The sound of sobs came from her left in the direction of a large slipper bath, half hidden by a cream shower curtain.

Bella walked forward, pulling open the curtain, in any other situation she would have laughed. Edward was lay crossways in the bath, his legs at a strange angle, and looking slightly pathetic. His face however, showed he was mortified, his red eyes were lowered as he attempted to pull a towel over the front of his sweats hiding his damp patch.

"Go get my Mum," he hissed. Bella didn't answer, she merely walked back into the bedroom and shuffled through the chest of drawers, pulling out a clean set pair of pyjama pants and fresh boxers.

"Grab my arm, I'll pull you out."

She held out her arm to Edward, who simply shook his head.

"I said, Go. Get. My. Mum, he hissed again.

"Why won't you let me help you, that's what your Dad hired me for?"

Edward didn't need this, he just wanted to get out of the bath and go back to bed.

"Go. Get. My. Fucking. Mum," he snapped, turning his head away from Bella.

She sighed, throwing the dry clothes at Edward.

"When you're ready to stop acting like a child, call me. Now get dressed." Edward's head snapped up.

"Very funny," he growled but Bella stayed silent merely arching her brow in response.

"You're serious aren't you?"

Again, she said nothing, she only sat down on the chair behind the curtain and waited. Soon the sounds of panting and expletives filled the bathroom.

"Fuck!" Edward cursed loudly, as he slammed his head back against the copper taps.

"You finished acting like a toddler?" asked Bella into the curtain, although as she expected, no answer came.

"I was hired to be your carer, I was also hired in the hope that we could be friends," she went on, "I get you had a crap start, I get you got dealt a lousy deal," she sighed, standing and pulling open the curtain to face him, "but you're alive." she reminded him

Edward closed his eyes, no one had ever spoken to him like this before.

Apart from Emmett, Edward had got used to saying and acting how he wanted, suddenly ashamed of his behaviour, he moved the towel and looked up at Bella.

"Please, will you help me?" he pleaded. Bella smiled, feeling a little victorious.

"Of course, let's get you out of the bath first, unless that's where you were heading anyway?"

"You're fucking hilarious, you know that?" Edward quipped, as he held on to Bellas neck.

She placed him back into his chair, and back into his room, and onto a towel she had placed on the bed.

"Put this on first you'll get cold," she said, handing him a T shirt.

Edward pulled on his T- shirt, and leant back on the bed as Bella pulled off his socks, then stood before him.

"Lie back."

"Sorry?"

Bella sighed, "Lie back," she repeated, "I can't get your sweats off if you're sitting up."

Edward's eyes widened, causing Bella to chuckle. "What you haven't got anything I haven't seen before?" she rolled her eyes as his expression.

Conceding, Edward groaned and lay back on to the bed. His Mum helping him dress was one thing, but a girl, not a middle aged woman, a girl his own age helping him, was just plain embarrassing.

He jumped as Bellas cool fingers slipped into the waistband of his sweats, an unexpected tingling passed through his stomach, making him whimper. Closing his eyes he tried to focus on anything other than the feeling of these hands as they slid his sweats down his legs.

The whimper-causing feeling passed through his body again, this time stopping at his groin, forcing Edward to sit bolt upright, pushing his hands on to Bellas shoulders, making her move away.

"I got this now" he said briskly.

Bella nodded and went to collect his other wet things from the bathroom, when she arrived back in the room, she was slightly bemused to find Edward was under his covers.

"It's mid afternoon, what are you doing?" she asked.

Edward turned away from her, mumbling something about being tired. She stood and waited to be dismissed, but he didn't turn back.

Edward heard his door close and as soon as he was sure the soft footfalls were leading to the room next door, he rolled back over onto his back and reached out for his diary.

 _My Future..._

He began to write.


	9. Chapter 9

_**My characters are talking non stop to me, I'm loving writing this story.**_

 _ **Thank you to all my readers xxx**_

 _ **As always I don't own anything.**_

 _I had feelings today. Feelings I never thought I would have again for a girl._

 _I'm so confused right now. I hate her for making me feel like this. I feel vulnerable._

 _Yet for the first time in over a year, I feel alive._

 _This can't be happening to me, What is she doing to me that a simple touch had my stomach in knots and the feeling of her hands moving down my legs had me excited?_

 _Fuck, I hate her. Everything was fine, I was fine, until she arrived._

Edward closed his diary and placed it into his drawer shutting his eyes, and wide brown eyes replaced the usual dark shadows behind his eyelids, as he slipped into a restless sleep. Then once again images of his childhood flooded his mind, choking him like a thick smoke.

" ** _Get out the fucking way you little shit."_**

" **Tanya** ** _can't you dump the kids somewhere, I wanted to party?"_**

" ** _For fuck's sake Tanya, that kids staring at me again."_**

Memories of his Mum's boyfriends voices and the smell of cheap alcohol and cigarettes, burned in his nose.

" **Edwaaaard** ** _bba-b-b-y, take uuuur ssster in the other rooom."_**

" ** _Let me sleep Edward, I'll feed you both later."_**

" **Edward** ** _, get out of my way!"_**

" ** _I hate you, you ruined my life, I was happy until you were born!"_**

" ** _You will never be anything, you have a slut druggie for a mum, you might as well curl up and die in a corner kid."_**

Then dark pools pulled him back from the nightmare, as if they had secured themselves to him with an invisible thread.

Her harsh slurs, her daily neglect and the image of her leaving the house, not knowing, completely unaware it would be the last time they'd see her, circled around and around in his mind..

Again, the brown orbs pulled on his consciousness willing him to rid himself of the nightmares.

"Fuck," he whispered, as he wiped the tears from his gritty eyes, he hadn't had a nightmare quite so vivid in a while, but those eyes?... He thought laying back down, placing his arm across his face.

Bella grabbed her notebook from her room and went on the hunt for Esme. She had ideas and rules she wanted to put into place, but wanted to pass them by her first. She found her in the conservatory, it was bright and full of the most amazing colours and scents.

 _Perfect, s_ he thought to herself.

She was reading a book and although she hated to disturb her, Bella needed to talk, so she waited patiently for a moment until her presence was noticed.

Esme had felt her energy as she walked into the room, this unknown force they had welcomed into their house, was like a breath of fresh air.

"You don't need to stand Sweetie, did you need something?" she smiled, as she lay her book onto the table beside her, pushing her reading glasses into her mass of auburn curls.

"I'm sorry, if you're busy, I can come back later."

"I'm never too busy to talk to those who need me," she gestured to the wicker chair in front of her.

Bella sat and opened her notebook. Esme chuckled causing her to give her a questioning glance.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's going to take a bit of getting used to that you're the professional here, you look so young."

She knew she didn't mean it as a derogatory remark, so she simply shrugged.

"Yes, I suppose it will. Dr Cullen said most of Edward's carers had been older?"

"And battle axes," Esme added, laughing. "Sorry, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Bella cleared her throat. "I have some ideas, rules...kind of," she began.

Esme moved forward on her seat.

"Rules?"

"Erm... yes, they are for Edward mainly, but everyone will need to follow them to help him."

Esme smiled tapping her chin, "So, you are giving us new rules, for the house?" she mused.

Bella closed her book. "I'm sorry, that was really presumptuous of me."

She began to get up, but Esme grabbed her hand.

"Sit, I'm sorry, I was teasing you, please continue," she winked.

Bella laughed, shaking her head. "Wow, and I thought Edward was going to be hard work," she said under her breath, just loud enough for Esme to hear.

"Now you're getting it," she smiled.

"So, the rules?"

Bella and Esme spent the rest of the afternoon going over her ideas for the new rules, some had to be compromised because of Edward's medication, however all in all she was pleased at the outcome.

She had decided to go with zero tolerance, feeling it was the only way to break Edward's bad habits.

He was no longer going to be allowed to spend the whole day in his self imposed prison, and Esme agreed that spending time with the rest of the family would help. Although, she secretly thought she was more thrilled about seeing her son around the house, than he would be.

They decided on an exercise routine, starting off with the pool every morning, low impact exercise was always the first thing a patient did after an accident, so she had been taught, even though it had been a year since Edward's. Esme suggested Bella go with Carlisle to the hospital to meet with Edward's doctor and therapist, she agreed that she would be able to treat him better if she knew his physical constraints, and in addition, she would have more confidence working on his mental ones too.

"He used to love the garden," Esme sighed.

Bella shook her head, she'd noticed when people spoke about Edward, they always used past tense _._ It seemed like they were living in the past with him, and that needed to be addressed immediately.

Esme left Bella to add the final details to the new house rules and went to check on Alice, who was in the pool with Emmett. On her way back she made herself a coffee and a glass of orange juice for Bella, grabbing two cinnamon rolls from the cupboard, she placed them on a tray before returning to the conservatory.

They ate and laughed, as she talked about happier times in the household, recalling how she had found Alice out in the garden at three in the morning, the first winter it had snowed.

"She was stood, mouth open, tongue out, catching snow on it," she laughed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

Bella smiled as her face lit up, talking about her children, not her niece and nephew; _her children._

"Now Mrs Cullen, you are going to have to follow these rules, no matter how much of a fight he puts up," she said dramatically, raising her eyebrow. Esme let out a laugh, slapping her leg.

It was an innocent enough touch and she knew that, but old habits die hard Bella jumped pushing the chair back with a resounding crash into some potted plants.

"Bella?" she shouted in shock, as her eyes fell.

"I'm so sorry," she stammered, as she dropped to the floor to clean up the debris she had caused.

As she scrambled to grab the pieces of broken pottery, she nicked her finger on a small shard.

"Shit!" she hissed, sucking the blood droplet, when a soft hand grabbed hers, turning it round.

"Let me look?"

Instinctively she pulled her hand back, recoiling on the floor.

"Bella?"

Jumping to her feet, she headed up to her room, slamming the door behind her with her foot. She made it to the bathroom just in time, sitting on the cool floor, she hugged the toilet until her nausea passed. Deciding a shower would make her feel better, she turned on the water, whilst she waited for it to heat up, she grabbed a towel and some clean clothes.

Bella hadn't brought all her clothes, so she decided on a pair of loose sweat pants, and one of her novelty T shirts, choosing the 'Be kind to fat people, they may just save your life one day' one, that had a grizzly chasing two men, the fat one obviously closer to the bear than the thinner man.

She allowed the hot water to un-knot her muscles in her neck and shoulders. Closing her eyes, she wondered how on earth she would be able to explain the clusterfuck that had just happened downstairs. It had all happened so fast, one minute they were talking and she was beginning to feel settled, not quite at home, but it was hard not to feel relaxed in Mrs Cullen's presence.

She needed to focus, Mrs Cullen didn't have a malicious bone in her body how could she have thought for a moment that she would strike her.

Turning off the water, she dried and dressed herself before sitting at her desk to open her laptop. She brought up her calendar and decided to start a daily diary of how things were progressing or not, whichever the case may be with Edward. She entered the new rules and added some new ones to be discussed with Mrs Cullen, sighing at the thought of how she might be feeling after his outburst.

 _Could she really confide in her?_

Maybe a little, not the whole story? Logging off she went to find her.

Bella found her in the kitchen peeling potatoes for the evening meal, and talking to Dr Cullen, she took a deep breath...

"When she left, he was lost, I'd just finished school and was ready for college," she sniffed as tears threatened to fall.

"My aunt helped out for a while, but even she became fed up of his mood swings," she sighed.

She hadn't noticed that Esme had moved closer until the scent of her perfume filled her nose.

"Sweetie, did your father, did he..?" she started, Bella shook her head fiercely.

"No!" she shouted "He never touched me.." she deflated, sitting down.

"It was verbal and I guess emotional...He couldn't help it, the things he had seen when he had been overseas" she whispered.

"Did he hit you?" Carlisle said, incredulously, "You need to be honest with us"

"He picked fights, shouting at me, banging his fists or punching holes in walls usually when he had been drinking, which became more and more frequent," she explained.

"This makes sense now, you calling me Sir, flinching when I raised my voice, banging my cup down on the table?" Carlisle exhaled, pushing his hands through his short hair.

"I slapped your knee?" Esme whispered, she nodded wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't think it had affected me that much," she sighed, "It became the norm, same shit different day."

"I'd forgotten what it was like to be in a normal family."

"We're far from normal," Carlisle scoffed.

"You don't raise your voice," Bella turned to look at them, "Or your hand."

"We're so sorry Isabella, if we'd have known..."

"Would you have still hired me?"

Carlisle walked towards her, slowly placing his hand on her shoulder, "Yes Isabella, we would."

Bella shrugged, it's not that she didn't believe him, she just felt that they probably didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"So, you would really want another broken kid in the house?" She bit her lip as soon as the words had spilled past them,"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." she exhaled.

"Maybe, that is exactly why you are here?" Esme smiled, holding her hand out to Bella.

Bella nodded, wiping her face on her sleeve, "I can and will look after Edward to the best of my ability." She spoke with a new found confidence.

"We never doubted it for a moment, but please talk to us if you need to," Carlisle insisted.

"I will, now can I help with dinner, I love to cook when I can?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, Chapter 10 already and almost a 100 reviews xxxx**

 **I'm thrilled everyone is enjoying my story.**

 **Well this is what you have been waiting for…..THE HOUSE RULES! (Dun dun dunnn.)**

Bella continued to chat with Carlisle and Esme, she offered to help out around the house when she wasn't working with Edward, saying it's what 'family' does. Soon the sky was beginning to darken.

The kitchen smelled wonderful, Pork steaks, mashed potatoes and vegetables were lay out on the table.

"Isabella, would you mind going and informing the others, that dinner is ready please?"

Carlisle explained where Emmett's and Alice's rooms where, "I would try Emmett's first, as Alice is usually in there with him."

She ran up the steps passing hers and Edward's rooms first, all was quiet so she decided to leave him till last.

Stopping outside Emmett's room, she heard the unmistakable sound of Alice's laughter filter through the door. Knocking gently and the door swung open, "Izzy, Bear got this new game he was showing me how to play it, come look." As Alice beckoned her in, she looked over at Emmett for permission, who promptly nodded.

"What are you playing?" she sat down behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"It's called Mousetrap," she pointed to all the little pieces on the board, "I turn this bit here," she informed her as she turned the cog, her tongue poking from the corner of her mouth in concentration.

She jumped as the boot kicked the bucket, causing the ball to fly down the steps and around the canal, tipping the man onto the diving board and into the bath, she cheered as the trap scuttled down the plastic holder and over the mouse.

"You do know you have to go round the board first, right?" Emmett laughed.

"Aww... no fun."she pouted.

"Of course it is, maybe we could play a game after dinner?" Bella suggested.

Alice jumped up and down grabbing Bella's hand, Emmett sat back amazed of how at ease she felt around her, maybe he had been wrong to assume she wasn't the right person for the job.

"Maybe we could all play?" Bella enquired. Alice looked up at her and then at her brother.

Emmett nodded, "Sure thing squirt, let's go tell Mum and Dad."

Alice didn't need telling twice, she was out of the door.

"Bella erm.. yeah... I'm sorry I gave you a hard time yesterday, I'm just very protective especially of squirt there," he thumbed out of his door.

"Its fine, I would be too. I hope we can become friends?"

Emmett pretended to think about her suggestion tapping his chin, before smiling.

They chatted about films and music as they walked downstairs, Emmett stopped in the kitchen doorway.

"We expecting guests Mum?" he asked.

Esme shook her head, "No, just your brother." She glanced over to Bella and smiled.

"No way is he going to join us, not unless you've refused to take him his dinner?"

It was Bella's turn to smile sheepishly, looking down at the table.

"Wait! You have told him he isn't getting dinner in his room, haven't you?" he chuckled.

Esme let out a long breath, "Your Father is just telling him now."

Carlisle stood outside of his son's door wondering how he'd managed to get the short straw. Knocking gently, he entered the room to find Edward hunched over his desk, scribbling away in his diary. Sensing his presence, he looked at his dad, who unless it was medication time rarely visited him.

Looking at his watch he closed his diary and sat, waiting to see what he wanted.

"Dad?"

"Now, Son I'm not sure how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it."

"Okkay?"

"If you wish to have dinner, you will have to come down to the kitchen." He let out a long breath waiting for his son's reaction.

"Excuse me?"

Carlisle rounded his shoulders, "You heard. If you want dinner, you come down.

"Why?" Edward demanded, wheeling himself around to face his dad.

"New rules," he smiled, placing a piece of paper on his desk just before he left he sighed turning to his son.

"You used to love helping mum in the kitchen, you were her little shadow, I always knew wherever Esme was you weren't far behind."

And he closed the door.

Edward picked up the paper and read it out loud.

 _ **New house rules.**_

 _ **All rules have been passed by Dr and Esme Cullen and drawn up by Isabella Swan for the care of Edward Masen.**_

 _ **#1 All meals to be eaten with the family, or not at all unless Patient is having a bad pain day, Patient will not be starved but given a piece of fruit or build up drink in accordance to his medication regime.**_

 _ **#2 Patient will be out of his room by 10 am every morning and not allowed back in until the earliest 7 pm, unless Dr and Mrs Cullen determine that the patient is in need of rest.**_

 _ **#3 Patient will start each day in the pool, no excuses as it is heated and has been accommodated for Patients needs.**_

 _ **#4 Patient will spend at least one hour in the garden weather permitted.**_

 _ **#5 Patient will spend at least one hour a day in his sisters or brothers room.**_

 _ **#6 Patient will spend up to an hour doing physiotherapy and/or therapy session with his carer.**_

 _ **#7 Spare time will be spent doing something constructive/positive.**_

Edward screwed the paper up and tossed it into his bin, he wheeled himself over to his bed and switched on his television. He scoffed at Bella's rules, he knew it was only a matter of waiting; his mum would never allow him to miss a meal.

He glanced at his alarm clock... 6:45.

Esme looked at her watch for as many times, in as many minutes, whilst picking at her dinner.

"Mum, he won't starve," Emmett smiled, winking at her.

"Who won't starve?" Alice asked, her mouth full of food.

"Scooby Doo," quipped Bella, causing Carlisle to almost choke on his pork.

"Huh?" laughed Alice.

"Scooby snacks, you know Ruh Roh." she did probably the worst impression of Scooby Doo, making the whole table erupt into laughter; laughter that Edward could hear from his room.

He glanced at the clock... 7:15 pm

His stomach rumbled in protest.

7:30 pm...

8:57 pm... and finally the door knob turned.

"About time I'm starving," he grumbled, as his father walked into his room carrying a tray, with an apple, a cup of water and his pills.

"Dad?"

Carlisle placed the tray on the table offering him the apple, Edward took it turning it around in his hand.

"She's serious, isn't she?" he mused, taking a bite from the apple.

"Very," answered his father.

Edward nodded, taking his pills and his water, "Yeah, well we'll see how strong she is, when I start to starve." He wheeled himself back to his desk plugging his earphones in.

Carlisle chuckled to himself, he had a feeling his son knew he was underestimating Isabella, but he would put up a fight, as he closed the door and made his way back down to the kitchen.

He repeated what his son had said, Bella chuckled; she knew that when she put the rule in place that she was in for a fight.

Game night was postponed to another time as Alice had fallen asleep in Carlisle's arms cuddled up on the sofa.

Edward glanced at the clock on his bedside table... 10:15 pm.

He was tired and wanted to go to bed, but his Mum usually helped him to get comfortable, so he didn't wake stiff and sore in the morning, she also applied his cream to his scars to moisturise them. He heard laughter in the hallway, then his door suddenly opened. He expected to feel angry when it was _his carer_ that entered, but instead he felt a tinge of excitement, an unwelcome feeling he had begun to experience whenever he thought about her.

"About time," he chastised, "I'm tired."

Bella ignored his smart remark and headed for the bathroom to collect his cream, returning she was pleased to see Edward had removed his shirt again, these small actions were improvements, he was making himself independent again by being stubborn.

Momentarily her eyes drank in this beautiful body, as she watched him pull himself onto the bed.

Edward watched as she moved closer towards him, for the first time he looked at her, really looked at her. She was tiny, her brown hair flopped over her eyes, oh those eyes...deep, brown pools..

 _Wait?;brown orbs!_

Their eyes locked for an infinitesimal moment, before both looking away.

"Try not to get cream everywhere," Edward admonished her. She merely nodded and knelt beside the bed opening the pot.

Edward watched her intently, feeling slightly guarded, as she brought her hand closer to his side, no one other than his doctors and family had ever touched his scars. Trembling, as Bella gently massaged the cream into his body, he could feel himself becoming aroused at the feel of her fingertips, as they dipped below his waistband.

"Have you finished?" he asked bitterly.

Bella looked at him, she knew that look, she didn't need to see the obvious bulge in his sleep pants to know that he was uncomfortable with these feelings. Placing the top back onto the cream, she helped him get comfortable in his bed, before replacing the cream into the bathroom.

"Night," she whispered, as she left.

Edward rubbed his stinging eyes with the palms of his hands, wondering what the hell was happening to him?

How dare this _person_ drift into his life and make it even more complicated than it already was.

How dare she make him feel, he didn't want to feel anything, feeling something, anything.

This meant he was very much alive, and that he was prone to being hurt again. Something he would never allow to happen.

His heart sank as he remembered Angela, he had loved her, they'd been together for so long up until the accident, _even through his lust for 'her' he had loved Angela, he didn't deserve to love anyone so pure._

 _Why did this new stranger stir such feelings in him?_

"Morning, rise and shine!" Bella cheered, as she stalked across Edwards room to open his bedroom curtains. She turned to see if she had woken him, her breath catching in her throat, she was never going to get tired of seeing him half naked. He was lying on his back, his bedclothes only partly covering him, and her eyes were drawn to the sweet V that crept under the waistband of his pyjama pants.

Shaking her head she focused on a new day.

"Wakey Wakey!"

Edward groaned, and she took a tentative step back as sleepy eyes found her.

"What time is it?" groaned Edward, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Its 8am, up you get, we have a busy day today," she informed him, as she pulled back the covers and left him to wake up, she started the shower.

Edward blinked his eyes, _was she really in his room at 8 am, or was he still dreaming?_ The sounds of singing from the bathroom answered his question, pushing up onto his elbows, he could just make out her outline shrouded with steam.

Edward tried not to notice that she was wearing skinny jeans, and a fitted white t shirt with Scooby doo emblazoned on it, with the infamous quote 'Ruh Rho' across the bottom.

"What the hell are you doing, where's my Mum?"

"She's finishing off breakfast," she answered, not looking at him, as she pulled out some clean clothes and tossed them on the bed.

"You ready?" she asked grabbing a towel.

"Ready?"

Bella shook her head, either Edward really wasn't a morning person or he was being purposely obtuse.

"Shower?" she pointed towards the bathroom..

"I can do it myself, just wheel me in and I'll shower." Edward snapped.

"Really because after the incident the other day, I thought you may need help?" she cocked an eyebrow, awaiting Edward's reaction.

He groaned as he pulled himself into his wheelchair, quickly wheeling himself through to the bathroom. He was determined to actually get into the shower by himself although he knew he would struggle. Bella watched the determination in his face as he pulled himself up with the support bars, but his hand slipped on the shiny metal, she caught him under his arms.

"I can do this," Edward snapped, Bella released him, holding her hands up in defence. Twenty minutes later, Edward was sat straddling the shower bench panting, his hands and head on the cool tiles.

"So, you going to just stand and stare, or am I actually going to get washed?" Edward hissed.

She filled the sponge with body wash and began to massage his shoulders, moving down his sides and then up his back in a circular motion. She repeated this several times, "Lean forward and rinse your back off."

Edward did as he was told, the mixture of the hot water and her small soft hands over his body caused the knot in his stomach to stir once more. Her hands pushed their way through his hair, blunt nails scratched his scalp and he couldn't help the whimper that left his lips.

"Turn around and let me wash the front." Bella broke into his moment.

"No! I can do that myself, just pass me the body wash."

She sighed, "Why have you always been so god-damn difficult If you can do things for yourself?"

Edward shrugged, he began to feel ashamed of his previous behaviour.

She left him to wash his front then turned off the water and passed him the towel, she helped him from the shower to his bathroom chair "Cover up and shout me when you're dry," she turned and left him

She looked around the stark room, some of the wallpaper was brighter than the others showing he once had posters up, but of what she wondered?

"I'm ready," a breathless voice said behind her. Bella turned towards him to see he was sat in his wheelchair, covered only by the towel.

"Get on the bed then, I'll go get the cream."

She applied his cream to his scars not touching any part of his skin for too long, the sudden sexual tension was uncomfortable, she was there to do a job and be a friend...that was it.

"Ok, get dressed, we're going down for breakfast."

Edward pushed himself up onto his elbows, "No, I'm not."

"You sure, your mum made waffles?" Edward turned, his back towards the window.

"Not interested."

"Okay then, if you'll excuse me, because I'm starving." she smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"Mum will bring mine up, you'll see." Edward declared defiantly, willing her to just leave him with his thoughts.

"Actually she won't, new rules remember?" She tapped the crumpled piece of paper on his desk

"I'm not coming down."

Bella exhaled sitting on the edge of the bed, "What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" Edward laughed "I'm not afraid of anything, least of all your stupid new rules."

"Please yourself, but if you change your mind, page me." she smiled, throwing him a pager.

"Why are you here?"

Bella turned, Edward didn't have the look of arrogance on his face as she expected, instead she saw fear.

"I'm here to get you up out of that chair and living again."

"Don't waste your time, I'm not going anywhere."

Bella stood, "Neither am I."


	11. Chapter 11

**Woohoo 117 reviews!**

 **Love my readers.**

 **I own nothing.**

Bella allowed a small smile to play on her lips at the thought that she may finally be getting Edward to open up. Her head told her to give him time, but her heart begged her to go back in and comfort him. Her head won out this time and she made her way down to the rest of the family.

Carlisle's eyes showed his disappointment as Bella entered the kitchen alone.

"He's not coming down is he?"

She shook her head.

"Maybe I should take him something up after all he didn't eat dinner last night either." Esme stood and walked towards the Aga.

"Mum." Emmett warned "We have to stay strong what was the point of bringing Bella in if we are going to carry on as we were?"

Esme sighed nodding.

"Mrs Cullen, Dr Cullen assured me as long as he doesn't take his medication on an empty stomach he will be fine for a few days on fruit and build up drinks."

"Speaking of medication I had better take it up." Carlisle grabbed a banana and left the kitchen.

Edwards stomach growled angrily in distaste at being ignored for the past fifteen hours or so. The doorknob turned and he smiled to himself knowing his mum wouldn't leave him to starve. His face however fell when it was his father who entered carrying his tray sans breakfast.

"Here you go." Carlisle smiled passing him the banana.

Edward grunted a thank you and ate it in four large mouthfuls then he took his pills.

"Why are you being so stubborn." Carlisle sighed "Don't you want to get better?"

"Sorry to tell you doctor but my prognosis isn't good." Edward shrugged handing his empty glass back.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed he flipped open his phone and moved to the bathroom, Edward watched as his dad spoke animatedly into his phone before closing it and walking back into his room.

"Get up we're going out." he snapped Edward sighed but didn't argue with his father pulling himself into his chair.

An hour later Carlisle, Edward and Bella pulled into his parking place at the hospital.

"What are we doing here don't you think I've seen enough of these places?" Edward huffed indignantly.

Carlisle ignored his son as he wheeled him through the main entrance, smiling at Bella.

Edward looked around him as he passed room after room until they came to a stop outside some double doors.

"You may not remember this room as you refused to use it when you were here." Carlisle stated pushing the doors open.

"Isabella this is our local hospitals physio unit" he explained.

Inside Edward could see wall bars, large floor mats and two sets of parallel bars running down the middle of the room, there were also some large exercise balls.

Carlisle motioned to Bella to sit on some moulded plastic chairs positioned around the outside of the room, he pulled Edward back against the wall as the doors opened again and three children entered in wheelchairs being pushed by men and women dressed in the hospital uniform.

"Okay guys lets be having you." there was a scream of laughter as each child dove from their chair and tumbled onto the mats. Edward watched each child as they began their exercises. Carlisle knelt beside him and pointed to a little boy with one full left leg and only a thigh on his right side. He had a mass of thick brown curls which he constantly blew from his face as he begun his sit ups before combat crawling over to one of the large exercise balls.

"Peter is six he was in an accident six months ago lost the lower part of his right leg." Edward watched as Peter rolled on the exercise ball stretching out his good leg giggling.

Carlisle pointed to another child she was maybe ten or eleven Edward thought, she was holding onto the bars with the help of her nurse concentrating as she pulled her prosthetic legs to walk slowly. She took two consecutive steps and smiled giving her trainer a high five.

"Jane lost both her legs to an illness, she still dreams of being a dancer." Carlisle smiled as Jane grinned. Edward turned to look at Bella and then to his father "Why are you showing me this?."

"Watch!" He whispered pointing at a little boy with blonde hair and the bluest of eyes who was shuffling towards them, his legs were tiny compared to the rest of his torso and his feet lay lifeless as he shuffled on his bottom.

"Good afternoon Jasper and how are we today?"

"Okay thank you Doctor C is this him?" he thumbed at Edward. Carlisle chuckled "Yes Jasper this is Edward my son Edward this is Jasper he's one of our prize patients.

Jasper giggled and turned to Edward "Hi Eddie, what you in a chair for?"

Edward suddenly felt very uncomfortable "I erm..had an accident." he answered him quietly.

"Ah that sucks, when did it happen?" he leant back on his arms rocking.

"A year ago."

He pushed himself back up and shuffled closer "Your legs not work then now?"

Edward nodded "Yeah, a little."

Jasper narrowed his eyes "So what ya still doin in there?" he asked hands on his tiny hips.

Edward looked at his father and he gestured for him to answer him.

Edward shrugged unable to answer.

"Hmm not much of an answer." sighed Jasper "Hey, that your girlfriend she's really pretty"

Edward looked round at Edward, a look of shock on his face "No, she's erm my carer"

"Wow I wish my carer looked like that" Jasper winked at Bella causing her to laugh and blush.

"You wanna come and play with me?"

"Play what?"

"Catch." he pointed to one of the smaller exercise balls.

"I can't." he sighed, he shrugged turning to Carlisle.

Cupping his mouth with his hand he beckoned him to come closer, as he did he whispered into his ear.

Carlisle threw back his head laughing "Okay gotta go, bye Edward hope to see you soon." he winked at Bella again then shuffled away.

"What did he say?"

Carlisle laughed "He said you were stubborn, and that Bella was cute but a bit too old for his liking."

Edward had to laugh "How old is he?"

"Eight, he'll be nine on Christmas day."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then how?" he gestured over to him, he was now throwing the balls at his trainer laughing.

"He was born like that, he has a few other medical problems too with his stomach and lungs."

Edwards breath caught in his throat as he continued to watch the children.

"I've been such an asshole, haven't I?" he sniffed

"Yes you have." Carlisle agreed. Edward laughed swatting his dad's arm.

"Can we go home now, I'd like to have breakfast with my family?"

Carlisle nodded placing his hand on his son's shoulder "I'm so proud of you."

Edward shook his head "Not yet dad but you will be."

Then he turned to Bella..his stomach clenched..she would be proud of him too.

Breakfast had been long since finished when they got back but Esme informed him that she would make a special lunch, Edward insisted she didn't make a big deal of it but she was hearing none of it.

"I'd like to make a toast." Emmett announced holding up his bottle of beer. Carlisle groaned knowing that this was not going to go well.

"Actually I'd like to make two."

"Get on with it then." scolded Alice holding up her Charlie and Lola tumbler.

"Okay Miss bossy britches." he laughed swatting her head softly.

"I would like to make a toast to our family." there was a round of 'here here's' then he held his hand up to quieten everyone.

"I would also like to welcome and thank our newest member who seems to have finally sorted out my stubborn ass of a little brother, here's to Bells." Everyone raised their glasses, all but Edward who suddenly found the crumbs on the dining table a lot more interesting.

"To Bella" the all said in unison, she didn't know what to say words stuck in her throat so she just nodded.

Lunch was a jovial affair with lively banter and stories of the trouble Emmett and Edward got up to.

Bella didn't say much she just sat back and watched as her 'new' family enjoyed one another's company.

"Edward, Bear was taking me in the pool this afternoon will you come in too?" Alice smiled helping herself to second of desert.

All eyes were on Edward, Carlisle cleared his throat "Edward is probably tire..." he began.

"I'd love to squirt." Edward interrupted "As long as Bella doesn't mind helping me?"

"IzzyyougottahelpEdwardcosIwanthimtocomeintothepoolwithmeandBear." she said all in one breath.

Bella laughed "How can I say no to that face." she said turning to Emmett and pinching his cheeks.

The table was in an uproar "Why don't we all go in the pool, I don't have to go into the hospital today?"

"Yeah pool party!" shouted Emmett throwing his large arms around Carlisle "Just promise no making out with mum in the pool dad."

Esme blushed as Carlisle almost choked on his wine, "Eww gross Emmett." Edward groaned.

"What's making out?" asked Alice, Carlisle motioned to Emmett to explain.

"Well my little sister it's." he lifted her from the chair planting loud kisses on her cheek causing her to squeal.

"Kissy, kissy , kissy." he moaned as he continued his assault.

"Ewwww your gross." she wiped her face with her sleeve "Mummy and daddy don't kiss, we don't want another baby." she said matter of fact. The table fell silent apart from the sniggers of the boys.

Carlisle stood "On that educational note, lets go get ready."

Bella had left Edward in his room to get ready whilst she looked through her bag for something to wear, the only thing she had was a pair of black boy shorts and a tight T shirt that said "I'm not a Princess I'm a Khaleesi" she grabbed her sports bra and decided that would have to do, she knocked gently on the door and entered "You ready?"

Edward shook his head, he was sat on his bed attempting to pull his shorts further down his leg.

"Hey." she whispered sitting down beside him "They are part of you, nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of." she motioned to his scarred legs.

"They're ugly."

Without thinking she placed her hand under his chin and lifted his face "Nothing is ugly about you." she whispered.

Edward blushed pulling his face from her soft hand before he did something he would regret.

"Come on, lets go have some fun with your family." standing she turned to grab Edward's chair but something was holding her back. she looked down to her arm to see her wrist wrapped inside Edward's hand.

"They're your family too." he smiled.

"Thank you." she said her voice cracking.

Maybe he shouldn't fight this any more, Edward thought to himself, could he dare to think he may just have a future.


	12. Chapter 12

**Onwards and Upwards...or Two steps forward and three steps back?**

 **I'm such a tease , love my readers.**

 **I own nothing.**

The pool was heated and a spooky mist rose from its mirror like surface. Edward exhaled a shaky breath as he wheeled himself into the pool room. He hadn't been there since the accident and his father had gone to a lot of renovations done for him. He felt a twinge of guilt that he had been so stubborn towards them when they had done so much for him.

The walls were painted like an Italian landscape. Italy was one of Esme and Carlisle's favourite places. Near the shallow part of the pool a lift had been installed to help him get in and out of the water. There were hooks along one wall and stable doors to what he guessed was a wet room, they'd thought of everything and it had taken him over a year to appreciate it.

"Pretty cool huh?" Emmett remarked, as he walked past them both.

Edward nodded.

Bella hung their towels as Carlisle and Emmett helped Edward into the lift, and once it was lowered into the warm water, Edward soon gained confidence moving around in the water by himself..

"Are you going to join us?" enquired Esme.

Bella nodded "I'll just get changed". She looked at herself in the mirror, she was tiny but had a little muscle.

Edward was chatting to his brother as she walked from the changing room.

"Love the T-shirt Bella" Emmett laughed.

Edward turned to face her, his breath caught in his throat, she was beautiful not busty like _her or lithe like Angela..Bella_ blushed when she caught him watching her, so she busied herself with Alice who was wearing a pink camouflage swimsuit with matching armbands.

"Look," she shouted as she jumped in for the millionth time into Emmett's arms.

Esme sat back against the edge of the pool watching her family play, thinking it had been too long since the house had been filled with so much laughter.

"What's got you smiling over here?" Carlisle asked, kissing her cheek.

"Just watching our family," she shrugged. Carlisle turned and leant against the wall beside her.

"Its good to see isn't it? He smiled. Esme nodded, "I didn't think we would have this again," she sniffed.

"Hey," Carlisle pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, you promised no making out!" shouted Alice from the edge of the pool. Esme shook her head laughing, and cowered into Carlisle's chest.

Edward could sense he was being watched, without looking he could feel piercing eyes on him, it didn't feel uncomfortable, however it felt good. He chanced a quick glance over his shoulder and what he saw took his breath away. Bella was looking at him as he remembered looking at Angela, no wait, he had never looked at her like that. Not with an intensity so fierce.

Their eyes locked and for one infinitesimal moment they were alone not only in the water, but it felt like they were alone on the entire planet.

"Wow," exhaled Carlisle.

"I know," smiled Esme.

"Did you know? he enquired.

"That she liked him, or that it seems our son is totally enamoured with our new house guest?"

"Both," he laughed.

Esme nodded in reply, "I had a feeling."

"How?"

"I'm a woman Carlisle, lets face it men don't see things that are matters of the heart, they are far

too practical she chuckled nudging him with her elbow.

"That my beautiful lady is where you're wrong."

"Oh really?"

Carlisle turned her in his arms placing a soft, deep kiss on her lips, "I knew the exact moment that you owned my heart."

Bella sighed, watching Carlisle and Esmes public display of affection.

"I apologise for them," Edward laughed, rolling his eyes.

She shrugged, "Its actually kind of nice."

"Your parents don't do that?" Bella shook her head.

"Sorry."

"Its okay. So are you enjoying yourself?"

Edward smiled, "Yes very much so. Spending time with my family is going to be high on my list of things to do from now on."

"That's good, I'm really proud of you, you know, but the hard work hasn't even started yet, you do know that, don't you?" she whispered.

Edward nodded, "Yeah."

Bella watched as Edward's stretched his fingers, slowly moving them so the tips brushed against hers.

Edward let out a long slow breath at the contact.

"Edward!" screamed Alice, as she took a running jump from the side of the pool towards him, "Bella I.." he shouted.

Bella moved in front of him, catching her as she hit the pool squealing and laughing.

"Whoa Squirt! More notice next time," she spluttered, laughing. Edward's eyes dropped a little, he knew he had come along way in such a short space of time in admitting he needed the help.

However physically it was going to take a whole lot longer, this filled him with a mixture of feelings, he was scared, yet the thought of working with Bella and his father also excited him.

They played tag and Edward was thrilled that in the water he was on equal footing with everyone else.

Emmett ducked him under a few times, much to the disgrace of Alice who called him a bit fat cheat. After an hour or so Carlisle and Esme climbed out, taking a wailing Alice with them.

"I want to stay in I want to play some more with Edward," she screamed, kicking her legs. Edward swam over to the side beckoning his sister over to him.

"Alice, when I'm walking, I promise to take you swimming in the sea, okay?"

Her eyes widened, "You're going to walk again?" Edward nodded, "U huh." She did a happy dance causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm going to get out too. We on for some Xbox later?" asked Emmett.

Edward nodded. "Bella would you like to join us?" she smiled and nodded, "I can't play but I'll come watch you guys."

"Cool Edward bring the drinks and popcorn would you?."

Edward's eyes narrowed, "What do I look like, a pack mule?"

"What?" Emmett winked at Bella, "Its not like you have to carry them you can bring them all in one go, save me running up and down stairs." Bella attempted to suppress a laugh, earning her a glare from Edward.

"Jeez Edward, you lost your sense of humour already?" Emmett laughed.

"Bastard," he muttered, splashing his brother. "When I'm walking I'm gonna kick your ass for that," he scowled.

"Bring it on pretty boy," He laughed out loud, waving his backside at them.

The atmosphere in the pool was palpable, after swimming a few lengths Edward decided to sit on the stretch of steps that lay in the corner of the shallow end of the pool. He watched as Bella swam length after length, her body moving effortlessly through the water.

His stomach flipped as Bella turned from front stroke to back, the wetness of her boy shorts and T shirt defining her body.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," a voice broke his daydream.

"I'm sorry," he squirmed, wishing he was able to just stand and leave. Bella swam over and sat beside him. "Bet you're wishing you could just run from me now, don't you?" she sighed. To her surprise Edward shook his head, Bella raised an eyebrow and she couldn't help but hear the change in his breathing.

Her thumbs brushed the bare skin of his legs, running her finger along one of his scars.

"I'm scared of these feelings I have," he whispered, moving his fingers through the water.

"Feelings?"

"Yes, I have never felt this way about anyone, I haven't even felt anything at all in what seems like a lifetime"

"Really? I would never have guessed." Bella chuckled softly, the hair on the back of Edward's neck bristled.

"Don't make fun of me," he almost growled.

Bella sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I just know you have been holding so much in."

Edward smiled as he looked down at their touching fingers, a lump forming in his throat.

"Have you?"he whispered, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

Bella pulled her hand gently away "Yes," she sighed, her stomach turning somersaults."Well I thought I did but..."

"You were hurt?" Edward enquired.

Bella closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

"This," she said, her eyes fixed on Edward. "This feels different"

"I agree"

Edward placed his hand on Bella's chin turning her to face him, carefully, watching Bella's face for rejection as he pressed his lips slowly onto the corner of her mouth.

Bella leant in, turning her head further towards Edwards and deepening the kiss.

"Are you sure about this, because now I have tasted your lips there will be no turning back for me, I need to know you want this too?"

Bella pulled back "We need to take this slow, I'm here to do a job first and foremost"

Edward sighed "So is this in your job description, is this the great plan to get me up and walking I must have missed that memo"

"No" she whispered "This" she motioned between the two of them "This, just happened"

Edward looked down at his wrinkling feet "I'm sorry that was uncalled for"

"Why did you just give up?" enquired Bella.

Edward sighed, "I didn't see any point in living, I'd lost... her and... "

"Her?" Bella swallowed thickly.

Edward shrugged, "Angela was my girlfriend."

Bella remembered the name Angela from the article Carlisle had shown her in his study.

"I'm so sorry, so there has been no one else, since?"

Edward shook his head.

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm your first kiss since the accident?"

"Well people haven't exactly been lining up to kiss the cripple," he snapped, hating that Bella was killing his buzz.

"You're not a cripple, you are more than able to walk, in fact if you had listened to your father and the doctors after the accident you would be..."

"What..living a completely normal life?"

"Well yes"

"Not many parts out there for people like me"

"People like you?"

"Yes, actors who are scarred or can hardly walk, you know..disabled"

"Oh get over yourself Edward, what would have happened if Peter Dinklage had listened to those who told him he wouldn't get anywhere, or if Rick Allen had given up after he suffered an amputation of his arm?"

"I can't do it!" Edward shouted.

"Fine, sit in this house and rot!" Bella shouted tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I was more than happy doing that before you turned up!"

Bella shouted Emmett to help his brother from the pool, his eyes narrowed when he saw her red eyes.

She helped Edward dress in silence which was okay by Edward as he no longer wanted to talk to her.

"Dinner will be ready at six, I assume you will need help getting downstairs?"

"I'm not hungry"

"What a surprise..." she sighed as she left.

**Peter Dinklage** Tyrion Lannister 'Game of Thrones.'

**Rick Allen** Drummer of Def Leppard.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm speechless with all of the fantastic reviews and the new friends I have made since starting writing this story.**

 **I own non of the characters.**

Dinner was eaten in silence, Bella joined the rest of the Cullen's but only because she didn't want to seem rude.

She felt partly responsible for the turn in Edwards mood, she had a job to do and should never have allowed him to get so close, friend yes but anything more was ridiculous.

After helping to clear the dishes she faked a headache and retired to her room, soft music was playing from Edwards room, she wanted to go in and apologise, but she didn't think he'd want to hear from her.

Around ten thirty her pager beeped, the pager she had given to Edward, putting down her book she took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Enter"

"You paged me?"

"I'm tired"

The evening routine was done in silence, neither of them looked at one another Edwards eyes focused on his ceiling and Bella's on the pot of lotion.

"Thank you"

"Its my job"

Edward sighed "Goodnight Isabella"

"Goodnight Edward"

 _Knock knock…_

" _Come in"_

 _Bella turned to see James stood in the doorway, a strangled voice tried to escape her throat._

" _What, How" she cried_

" _I told you I would find you"_

 _Dr Cullen entered behind him "I want you to leave this house immediately"_

" _Please no, I was tricked I didn't know..please"_

 _Dr Cullen shook his head._

"Please" she shouted, everything was black, she blinked her eyes until they adjusted and her brain had caught up with her body., the room was silent.

Bella rushed to the bathroom as she heaved, once she had finished she leant her head against the cool tiles, head banging and eyes stinging from the tears.

She brushed her teeth, washed her face then dragged herself back to bed.

Edward woke to screams, it didn't sound like Alice and it definitely wasn't his mum.

Isabella?

He spun round in his bed and his body creaked, cramp pinning his legs to the bed.

"Ah shit" he moaned.

He lay in the silence listening to the toilet flushing then water running, what was going on was she sick?

He warred with himself should he go to her?

Then there was silence spoiled only by the sound of muffled sobs.

Pulling himself into his chair he made his way to his door, hand on the door handle he paused should he really go to her?

Mentally chastising himself that she would have come to him... _it's her job!.._ no..no it's Bella it's who she is.

Bellas room was in darkness apart from the slither of light from the en suite.

"Isabella?"

Bella sat up in bed pressing on her night light,

"Edward?"

"Yeah, it's me are you okay?"

"Fine"

Edward sighed

"Talk to me," he spoke in a soft voice as he moved towards the bed.

"I can't, it hurts."

"I know, but it will get easier if you talk about it,"

Bella stifled a laugh then sniffed "Listen to you, have you ever thought about taking your own advice?"

"I don't know where to start," he whispered.

"Anything you can tell me is where you can start." She propped herself on her pillows and patted the bed.

"Is this therapy?" he said in a nervous laugh.

"No, this is a friend trying to help you" she laid her hand on his.

Edward's breaths became shaky, he was suddenly nervous over the prospect of maybe falling apart in front of her.

"I was in college," Bella nodded

"What were you studying?" she watched as his chest began to rise and fall rapidly.

"Breath Edward," she whispered, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand.

"Performance arts, but mainly dance," he replied,

"Oh," she didn't know what else to say "I'm so sorry."

Edward pulled away like he'd been burnt, "Don't!" he snapped, "I don't want you to feel sorry for me, not you."

Bella nodded, she understood how that must make him feel, the fact he felt he was helpless didn't help, when all around him mourned for the man that had been.

"We had just finished our final performance, we were stood outside the grounds of the college just chatting." Bella knew he was getting close to the accident, his breathing had become erratic and she could feel his heartbeat quicken.

Edward slammed his head back and threw his arm across his face, small sobs left his lips as his body began to shake.

Bella took a deep breath "There was this guy at college, and then the shit with my dad at home"

Edward looked at her face she was ashen.

"The guy?" Edward prompted, Bella shook her head she wasn't quite ready for that conversation.

"My dad saw things he said no man or woman should ever see" she sighed. "When he came home he was different, but still as stubborn" she laughed

"Now I know were you get it from" Edward nudged her arm, she poked her tongue out.

"He refused help said he was a man and he would deal with things"

"I'm guessing he didn't?"

Bella shook her head "He began drinking, mum stayed as long as she could then one night she just didn't come home from work" she sniffed

"How awful"

"I tried to take the place of mum, but I had college too and his drinking got worse" she sobbed

Edward leant over placing his arm across her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed trying to pull away, but Edward held onto her.

She placed her head on his chest "I never told anyone"

The room was silent for a moment.

"We all had futures," Edward whispered finally. "Most of them were waiting to here about places at universities or theatre deals.

"What about you, what were you waiting for?" she pulled back examining his face.

"It doesn't matter now."

"It does matter, you have to find the spark that drove you then, it will help fuel the light inside you again."

"Is that from your textbook doctor?" he said a little more bitterly than intended.

Bella stood from the bed, "No, it was from my heart," she sighed, walking towards the window.

Edward sighed "We need sleep" and he left.

When he was around Bella, Edward slipped back into his old routine, snapping and biting back at his carer, asking for meals in his room. It was towards the end of the second month, after a gruelling day of exercises and the fact he could do nothing right in _his carers_ eyes, that Edward decided he would confront her the next day.

"Right meet you in the pool in ten minutes," Bella declared, leaving the breakfast table.

"I don't want to swim today."

She turned to look at Edward, his face was pale and there were purple rings beginning to frame his beautiful eyes.

"Why?"

Edward shrugged, Bella shook her head, "See you in the pool."

She had swum about ten lengths before Edward appeared still fully dressed beside the pool, she

reached the wall pulling herself out."You're still dressed," she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

Edward sighed, "What did I do?"

"Do?"

Edward laughed shaking his head, "Don't be obtuse, you know what I mean," he sighed incredulously.

"I was trying to help you, trying to get you to open up, as a friend"

"I'm sorry Bella"

"I opened up to you"

"I know and thank you, I know it must have been hard"

"It was, but it also helped, I didn't realise how much I had been holding in"

Edward nodded, he had to admit talking to Bella was like talking to a friend rather than a therapist.

"Can we talk again?" he asked

"Sure, but you need to give me twenty laps first" she smiled splashing him.

* * *

 **A.N When November comes I will update when possible as I am taking part in Nanowrimo a national writing challenge to write a 50k novel/ piece of writing in 4 weeks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Blessed Samhain….or Halloween whichever you prefer.**

 **Sorry about the delay in updates, here we are.**

 **Tomorrow I start my Nanowrimo challenge I will try and update during November but will make it up to you as soon as I can.**

 **I own nothing only my storyline.**

Bella decided she needed an intervention for Edward so that night after Alice had been put to bed, she called everyone into the family room.

"I apologise Doctor Cullen, I know you have been at the hospital all day, but this is something I feel needs to be done."

"I'll accept your apology if you cut the Doctor Cullen crap and call me Carlisle...please," Carlisle rose an eyebrow at her, and Bella chuckled and nodded.

Keeping an eye on Edward, she turned to Esme as she raised her hand "Mrs Cul..." she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Esme you don't have to put your hand up." she smiled.

"Would anyone like a drink, I have a feeling we may need one?"

"That sounds like a great idea, I'll have some popcorn too," Emmett shouted as she walked to the

bar.

"Emmett," sighed Carlisle.

"No, I want everyone to be as relaxed as possible," Bella interrupted, sitting down on one of the chairs.

Once everyone was relaxed she stood again, "Okay then, well one of the things I was taught in my therapy lectures was that sometimes, depending on the patient..." she looked towards Edward who was examining the label on his water bottle, "..is to take them out of their comfort zone, to make them listen to facts surrounding their situation, this mixed with positive interaction can help the healing process."

Everyone nodded, apart from Edward, who suddenly felt like he may throw up.

Bella's mouth went dry and she took a quick sip of her drink.

"Mr..Carlisle," she corrected, "Carlisle, could you tell me two thoughts about Edward, one before the accident and one after." Carlisle's eyes grew wide, he swallowed thickly,"Do you want me to stand up?"

"Only if that makes you feel comfortable." Carlisle nodded, giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek and joining Bella at the front of the room.

Taking a deep breath he smiled as though he was remembering a precious memory. "Our first Christmas was hard, Edward was just ready for turning fourteen, he sat in the middle of the floor amidst a pile of presents looking at them with a thoughtful look on his face, Esme, asked him if he was okay," Carlisle turned to look at Esme whose eyes were already full of tears at the memory.

…...

 _Edward_ _looked around at his gifts and picked up a football, stood and began to leave the room._

" _Edward don't you want to look at your other gifts?"_

 _Edward shook his head, "No,I never had a football"_

" _What shall we do with the other gifts?" Esme asked_

" _Send them back"_

…...

"I'd forgotten about that," Edward said smiling.

"We hadn't. You had never had a present in your fourteen years and yet you were satisfied with just a football, the following years Edward always chose one toy from his gifts and we gave the rest to Action for Children" Carlisle sighed.

Silence fell on the room for a moment, then Carlisle remembered he had to share another thought.

"This isn't a direct thought about Edward as such its more personal to me," Carlisle's voice broke as he took a quick sip of his scotch.

"That's okay," smiled Bella, sitting down.

"The phone call," Carlisle whispered, "The one I will never forget as long as I live," he cleared his throat.

"We had left him to help clear up after the show, he insisted we came home and that he'd get

Mike to drop him home later," Carlisle looked over at his son and sniffed.

"When the phone rang we thought he was calling to tell us he was staying out for the night, but it was the hospital." he shook his head, his shoulders beginning to shake.

Esme stood and joined him at the front wrapping her arms around him, "We thought we'd lost you in the accident," he took a heaving breath. "But when we had to listen to the doctor, telling you you may never walk again, I knew then we had definitely lost you."

Silence once again filled the room apart from the soft voice of Esme as she comforted her husband.

"Thank you, I can see how difficult that was." Bella turned to Emmett who exhaled and stood up, giving his parents a hug as they sat back down.

"Okay," he said, clearing his throat.

"When my new brother arrived he was a little shit," causing Esme to give a sharp intake of breath, but Bella held her hand up.

"Soon, I realised he wasn't he was just a fighter, that he'd had to be after all the crap he had been through." He turned and smiled at his brother, "I remember the day Mum and Dad tried Alice in school, it was horrific, when they brought her home she was inconsolable, not even I could calm her down" he sighed, shaking his head.

"That was until she saw you," his eyes lifted back to Edward, "You turned from a fighter to her protector so quickly, I was in awe."

Emmett looked at Bella, hoping he wouldn't have to share the final memory, when he got no response he took a long drink of his beer and closed his eyes.

"I get you got dealt a dummy hand Ed, God knows after all the crap you have had to deal with, you of all people didn't deserve what happened, but you survived.." His voice cracked, so he took another long drink walking towards Edward, stopping a matter of inches away from him, he bent down on one knee and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Now fucking fight back!" he hissed, then returned to his seat.

Edward looked around the room at the family he thought hadn't been affected by what had happened to him, he had been so selfish and stupid to think that.

"Esme would you like to say anything?" enquired Bella, hating a small part of herself for causing this family to re-live that awful time in their lives.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked to the front throwing her arms around Bella.

"Thank you," she whispered kissing her cheek.

Bella smiled and sat.

"Well I think most feelings have been addressed, so I just want to add one more thing." She turned to look at each member of her family. "I bless the day you came into our lives, you and your sister have brought so much to this family, I'm sorry you had to go through what you did to get here, I'm sorry I didn't intervene sooner when I knew what she was like, but if I had we probably wouldn't have had my baby girl upstairs," she smiled, holding her hand out to both her sons. Edward wheeled himself forward and took her hand, Emmett stood towering over her, then knelt causing her to giggle. "My two very special boys, and the whirlwind fast asleep upstairs" she sighed, kissing them both on the cheek. "You have brought so much joy into mine and your fathers lives," she sniffed.

Bella suddenly felt she was intruding on a very personal moment, so she stood and began to walk from the room.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" she looked over her shoulder, Esme had separated from her family and was stood, hands on hips behind her.

"Now, I know where Alice gets it from," she laughed softly. She held out her hand, she hesitated for a moment then took it.

Esme pulled her into her arms, "We love you so much, thank you," she whispered, dragging her back to the rest of the family.

After a while Bella stood again "You see Edward it's not just you that suffered with your accident it was everyone, and everyone needs to heal, everyone needs to stop talking about Edward in the past tense,"

Everyone nodded "He is talented not was, he loves the garden not did, he is still here as you all know he is still Edward inside it's just the packaging that has changed slightly"

They talked amongst themselves for a while then said their goodnights, Bella and Emmett were the last to leave, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Emmett asked.

"Sure what's up?"

"You can tell me it's not my business, but whatever happened between you two, is it patched up? He was lost without you."

"How did you know?" Her hands trembled.

Emmett raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"I should never have become involved with a patient." she sighed.

Emmett laughed, "Bullshit, since when has it ever been just carer and patient Bella?"

"Its still wrong if your parents find out," she exhaled.

Emmett shook his head,"If the way you make him glow is wrong, if the way he makes you feel is wrong, then I wouldn't want to be right," he patted her on the shoulder, "Night Bells."

Edward sat on his bed waiting for Bella , could he really live again?

"Ready?" she smiled, it took a moment for Edward to figure out what she was asking.

He nodded and began removing his top while Bella collected his cream.

This time the night time routine wasn't rushed, Bella traced each scar as if trying to pull memories from them like Braille, Edward closed his eyes and slowed his breathing her touch warmed his body.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I'm ready, I mean really ready" he whispered.

"Okay" she smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay I'm back, Nano wasn't a complete disaster I now have 29k towards a new story, have not decided if it is going to be Original or fan Fiction.**

 **I own nothing only the storyline xxx**

Bella woke around five the next morning after an unsettled sleep, a million ideas of how she was going to help heal Edward physically and mentally, but at the same time protect her heart, she made her way down to the kitchen, where Carlisle was sat at the table drinking coffee.

"Morning Carlisle."

He lifted his head from his paper, looked down at his watch then back at Bella.

"You do know its only five am?" Bella nodded, pouring herself her own coffee, she held up the pot to Carlisle.

"Refill?" Carlisle shook his head, "No thank you, I've already had two cups," he smiled.

"You on an early shift today?"

"No, couldn't sleep."

Bella sat down at the table, turning her mug round in her hands, "You want to talk about it?"

Carlisle sighed, "Just before the meeting last night, I received an email from my solicitors, they want to see us next week."

"Is that a bad thing?"

He shrugged, "We have only spoken to them twice in almost six years, once when we located Edward and Alice and again when we wanted to adopt them."

"You think it may be about adopting Edward and Alice?" Carlisle looked at her, his eyes weary.

"I don't think so," he sighed, sipping his coffee, "Please don't say anything to Edward."

"I won't."

"By the way, what you did last night was amazing."

Bella smiled at the compliment, "I'm no psychiatrist, but I just felt he needed to know that you guys suffered too."

Carlisle nodded. "We were so relieved he was alive, that when he was told of the damage we just..." he paused.

"Pussy footed around him?"

"Yeah," he laughed nervously, "Me of all people should have realised that that was counterproductive," he shrugged.

"It must be a lot harder to do the right thing when its your own."

"You're very wise for your age, you know that."

"Having to grow up quickly is sometimes a curse more than a blessing."

"I get that."

Bella stared into her coffee watching it swirl, "Why are you up so early?" enquired Carlisle.

"Couldn't sleep." she sighed. "Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"You do know he may never walk again, his lack of physiotherapy over the past year may have caused some permanent damage."

Carlisle sighed, "Yes I know...I've spoken to the specialist at the hospital, he suggested a brace for his damaged leg."

"Have you spoken to Edward about the possibility?"

"No, I didn't think there was much point, he seemed destined to stay in that damn chair of his," he huffed, standing to wash his cup out at the sink.

"It's not your fault you know, you couldn't make him walk again, it had to be his decision."

"What if it's too late?"

"I have no answer for that, but I promise you I won't give up on him."

"That..." he smiled, "...is something I do not doubt," Carlisle chuckled, patting her shoulder.

"He may hate me at the end though." she stated sadly.

"He could never hate you. Well as I'm up, I may as well spend some time catching up on my work, see you at breakfast," he smiled.

Bella finished her coffee then went back to her room, opening her laptop she decided she would do a little more research on Edward's injury. Opening the file she had been given, she brought out the hospital documents, typing Femoral shaft fracture into google. She had dealt with compound fractures before but never an injury quite this bad.

Most of the people she had dealt with were already physically on their way to recovery she was there to help them adjust to home life again. Reading through the information and cross referencing it with what Carlisle had told her. She mentally chastised herself for not reading it through more thoroughly before she had arrived, but she had been so desperate to get away from where she was.

Rubbing her tired eyes she looked at Edward's file once more. Femoral shaft fracture, that had been pinned with a rod, fractured pelvis, luckily it had been a stable fracture, so no surgery was needed, and third degree burns to both his legs and his lower body.

She decided she would continue with the pool in the morning and then some simple leg lifts sans weights, then build up to water aerobics and weights if and when he became stronger.

Carlisle sighed as he threw the last of his folders in the drawer, so much had happened these past few months, the arrival of Isabella had been one of the best decisions so far, he was slowly gaining his son back. The way he glowed now was heart warming, he just hoped that one day he would see him walk into the kitchen instead of being in his chair. With Isabella beside him he had no doubt that he would. Pulling out her file he realised he still hadn't received her recommendation letter, Dr Harry Clearwater was a close friend of his at university, hearing he was sending a recommendation was what had finally clinched the deal. Looking at the time he decided to call and check up on him knowing he would be awake.

"This better be important," came the voice on the other end.

"You watching Harry Potter again H?" Carlisle laughed, there was a crackle and thud as the receiver was dropped and then retrieved.

"Carlisle?" Harry laughed "Carlisle Cullen?"

"The very same, now answer the question," he chuckled.

There was a dramatic sigh on the other end, "You know me so well."

"That I do, how are you?"

"I'm great I'm teaching now."

"I know that is one of the reasons I phoned you, didn't you realise the name when you were asked to write the letter of recommendation?"

There was a long pause "H?"

"Yeah, erm... I haven't written a letter of recommendation for last terms kids, there's only a few I would actually recommend anyway."

"You sure?"

"Positive, why?"

Carlisle scratched his head, "Does the name Isabella Swan ring a bell?"

"Of course one of my top kids, poor girl just disappeared. I was going to recommend her to another colleague of mine."

"Oh, so she has studied with you?"

Harry laughed, "Yes why are you asking about her?"

"Because she is in my house caring for my son, under the recommendation of yours truly," he snapped.

"Carlisle I promise you I haven't written one, but if I had it would have been for her, she was amazing to go through what she did at home and still come into college and get the highest marks."

"You mean about her father?"

Harry gasped. "She told you about that, wow I was the only person she ever confided in, she must really trust you."

"Obviously not that much."

Harry sighed, "If it means anything to you I would have recommended her, if I thought she had been up for the job, after we last spoke about your son Edward I didn't think she was strong enough...was I wrong?"

"Yes she is amazing, I was a little worried at first myself that she didn't have it in her but she is finally getting him and us to open up about the accident"

"That's great but I have to tell you there were rumours round campus something had happened, I didn't take much notice of them but now..." he stopped, unwilling to reveal anything else.

"But now?"

"Her sudden disappearance and her lying to you, that is not the Isabella Swan I knew but it's not my story to tell Carlisle, I'm sorry she's done this, it's completely out of character for her." Carlisle felt a little better knowing at least Isabella knew what she was doing, but she had lied to him.

A soft knock at the door brought his attention back to the room, "I have to go, thank you for clearing this up for me."

"Carlisle?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be too hard on the kid I've seen her at her worst, she was so low and beaten down looking after her father and studying she almost didn't make it."

Carlisle nodded, "Okay thanks Harry."

He placed Isabella's papers back inside their folder and shut them away.

"Come in."

Bella took a deep breath and opened the door, he was sat behind his large desk, it looked a lot more organised than it had the first time he had seen it.

"Can I talk to you please?"

Carlisle nodded, "Funny, I was just coming to find you, sit."

He motioned to one of the chairs, something was off she thought to herself, Carlisle's voice was business like his face hard.

"Do you want to go first?" she asked, Carlisle shook his head.

"No, it can wait."

"Erm...okay." Her knee began to bounce nervously, "So... erm... I have been looking over my... erm... duties and well Edward's injuries."

Carlisle quirked an eyebrow "I see and?"

"I think I have made a positive schedule for him one I have tried and tested before to be used as well as his house rules"

Silence fell on the room, she looked up at Carlisle, he had his elbows on his desk fingers steepled under his chin looking at him.

Finally Carlisle broke the silence, "I see, I wish I had known earlier I could have run it by Professor Clearwater I have just been speaking to him and he highly recommended you."

Bella's blood ran cold, and her heart began the descent to her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why?"

...

"Look at me," Carlisle sighed.

Bella lifted her eyes to his face, his hard expression had calmed, "Why?"

"You have to believe me, I didn't want to deceive you or anyone."

"Harry, Professor Clearwater, said you just disappeared, and something about rumours?"

Bella could do nothing but stare, her game was up and she was about to be sent back home.

"Was it drugs, are you in some kind of trouble?"

She looked down at her hands, "Drugs, no, never," she said, her voice breathy.

"Trouble?" Carlisle asked again.

He saw her shoulders shudder as her breath came out in short pants, something had happened to her and she wasn't ready to tell he could see that.

"The only reason you are staying is because Harry recommended you, _actually_ recommended you."

Bellas head snapped up, "Your duties will be changed however."

She nodded, her head in chaos. "I have decided to send him to hospital for sessions with a fully qualified physical therapist you will accompany him every day." Again she nodded to show she understood.

"You will continue to help with his physical and work on his emotional care here, as I feel you are the best at doing so." Carlisle stood and walked around his desk perching on the corner in front of her. "I hope one day you will trust us enough to explain why, we have grown to love you like a daughter and I know Edward feels the same."

"Thank you, I feel loved here, I really didn't want to leave. I'm sorry I lied."

"I'm a forgiving man, please don't make me regret it."

"I promise Sir, I won't."

Carlisle laughed, shaking his head, "Enough of the Sir crap, I'm still Carlisle."

"Thank you, I better go and wake Edward up now."

He nodded, "One more thing before you go, I may be old, but whatever it is that's happened between the two of you, is it fixed?"

Bella's eyes grew wide, he patted her on the back, "Like I said I'm not that old.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, let me first apologise for the time between updates, Oct-Nov was Nano writing challenge, Dec was well Christmas etc. Jan was a blur as I came down with the Aussie flu, ended up at the hospital and well its been a hard and slow road to recovery. But I am back!**

 **I own nothing.**

Edward closed his eyes and waited for the brown wide eyes to save him from his nightmares as they had started to most nights. He didn't want to fall asleep without them, they had become his safe place he fought so hard to stay awake; he turned his body and glanced at the clock its angry red digit showed it was a little after three in the morning, however the realisations of the intervention that Bella had arranged that night were still swimming through his head.

He felt so stupid, he was intelligent, how could he have not known how his accident had affected his family.

 _Because you were too busy throwing yourself a pity party..._ his conscience pricked at him.

His father had conjured so many memories after sharing his initial one about their first Christmas he pushed himself up onto his elbows and in the dimly lit bedroom he could just make out the silhouette of the very same football stuck down the side of his wardrobe. Resting back down against his cool pillows Edward closed his eyes... then rapidly opened them again...

He squinted and it took a moment to realise he must be dreaming he was stood on the outside of a room looking in it was the summer house, the one he used to hide away in when he first arrived at the Cullen's to live. The fire was roaring in the grate, the floor was a sea of bronze and cushions of gold and red, sat on them covered only by a soft blanket was Bella, she was oblivious to his sudden arrival, her nose in a book. Flames danced against the walls causing the room and Bella to glow.

Then suddenly as if he had called out her name she looked to him and smiled holding out her hand for him.

"Edward" he heard his name being called yet Bella's lips stayed in a small smile unmoving.

"Edward baby" the voice came again he looked around his garden but all was dark and silent, he turned back towards the summerhouse, the fire still burned but Bella had gone, she had been replaced by a naked Jessica beckoning him.

"Come on baby you know you want to" Edward shook his head.

He didn't want her, she was a mistake she couldn't be in his summerhouse she had moved away... _Because of you_ pricked his conscience once again.

Edwards hands covered his face, shaking his head he needed to wake up from this awful dream.

"Edward?" This was a voice he knew immediately.

He turned towards the house, in the moonlight on the small wall sat Angela, perfect as ever.

Edward began to tremble…

"I'm sorry" he sobbed.

Angela nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you then it was too late" he cried.

"Edward, I knew, but you have to let me go now, you have to get better" she said quietly.

"I..I don't know how to"

Angela laughed softly "Yes you do, you just have to let her in" and with that she disappeared.

Edwards eyes opened, his face wet with tears he was lay in his bed and the sky outside was a blue hue of impending dawn.

Bella walked slowly upstairs taking in what had happened in Dr Cullen's office, how did she still have a job?

What had Professor Clearwater said to him?

How was Edward going to be today after she had made his family and himself re-live those hard memories, would he be true to his word that he was ready to get better?

She knocked gently on his door, there was no answer, slowly opening the door as not to startle him she slipped inside his room.

She stared at the sight before her, he truly was beautiful even with his scars, he was lay half on his side and half on the mattress facing the door his left leg slightly bent.

Edward was in his boxers and she wondered when he had shed his pyjama pants; the crisp white sheet barely covering his body, she could see the scar running down the inside of his thigh from where they had inserted the rod.

"Angela, I'm so sorry." Edward whispered as he began to move.

Angela? Bella's scalp prickled, was she jealous? Why was she jealous?

Deciding to ignore her inner feelings she walked over to the window and open it, it was a crisp autumn day.

"Time to get up."

Edward groaned and sat up onto the edge of his bed, his head still swimming with the dream.

"Your mum is up making breakfast, just have a quick wash, you can shower after we have been in the pool" she smiled as she began his morning routine.

"Yes Ma'am" he quipped and without thinking she slapped him on the back of the head.

"And less of that attitude" she laughed.

"Hey, injured man here"

She stopped, looked him up and down and rolled her eyes, she was pleased he was in a good mood so decided to mention the specialist his father had been discussing with her earlier.

"Hmm, speaking of injuries your dad and I were talking this morning, he's hiring a specialist to work with you up at the hospital."

Edwards eyes narrowed "Why?"

"Edward if you'd have done physiotherapy after the accident I would be able to take care of your daily exercises but you didn't and you are going to need better help than me."

"I don't want anyone else." he snapped,

 _Why didn't he want anyone else?_

"Please Edward, I know what I am doing once the therapy has been established but you are way behind, wouldn't you like to be able to take a walk in the garden or down on the beach?"

"You want to do those things?" Edward whispered.

Bella was surprised by his question "We all want you to be able to do those things" and yes maybe something inside of her really wanted it more.

"Then I will work with the specialist."

"Come on they'll be sending a search party for us if we don't get down for breakfast"

"Thought you two had decided against breakfast today." Emmett mumbled with a mouth full of egg.

"Bear finish what's in your mouth please." sighed Alice.

He took a large gulp and smiled opening his mouth to his sister.

"Eeew gross." she squealed.

"Classy." Carlisle laughed shaking his head "You guys okay?"

Edward nodded "Yeah Bella was just telling me about the specialist you're calling in."

"Really?" he looked at Bella who was helping herself to the bacon "And you're alright with

that?"

"Sure if it helps me get out of this damn chair." you could have heard a pin drop as all eyes settled on Edward.

"I can't cut this damn sodage." Alice said with frustration.

"First young lady, no language." Carlisle admonished attempting to keep a straight face "Second." he leant over cutting her sausage for her "Its called a sausage."

"That's what I said sodage."

Edward laughed "Dad can you pass me the sodages please, they sound amazing."

Carlilse quirked an eyebrow at him, but the look in his son's eyes was a plea to drop the subject they had been discussing.

"Hey Alice knock knock." smiled Bella buttering a slice of toast.

"Whose there?"

"Eggbut."

She scrunched up her nose in deep concentration "Egbut who?"

"Egg but no bacon."she snorted.

"Jeez." she sighed rolling her eyes "I live in a mad house."

The whole room exploded in laughter as she shrugged and continued with her breakfast.

"You at the hospital today dad?" asked Edward pushing his plate away.

Carlisle looked from his son to Esme who had suddenly stopped what she was doing.

"No son we have to go to the solicitors." he answered feeling like he had suddenly been doused with ice water.

"Probably just catching up on how everything is going with you guys, nothing to worry about." his mum added unable to give her family eye contact.

Edward looked from his dad back to his mum, something wasn't quite right.

"You finished, we need to get to the pool and I thought we'd go out in the garden after lunch." Bella smiled glancing at Dr Cullen through the corner of her eye.

"That's a lovely idea its beautiful out today." Esme smiled.

"Can I go out too?" Alice stood carrying her plate to the sink.

"No not today you're going over to Mrs Platt's for the day."

"Can we make cookies?" Alice jumped up and down.

"Knowing Mrs Platt she will have your apron ready for you when you get there."

"Yeah can we make Christmas stars and bells and gingerbread and...!" she squealed.

"Squirt." Edward whispered.

"Uhuh?"

"Breathe..if you make all those today what are you going to bake with me and mum this weekend?"

"You bake?" exclaimed Bella.

"Edward makes the best gingerbread men." smiled Esme. as she began to clear the table.

They exercised in the pool as well as played around with Emmett, Bella left the pool to make lunch on the promise he wouldn't drown Edward.

They ate lunch together and Emmett left to see his friends, so Bella decided a walk in the garden would be a nice idea to get him outside.

Bella walked beside Edward as he wheeled himself down the small path to the bottom of the garden. The air was crisp making it a perfect autumn day, the garden was a myriad of colours from rust to the brightest of yellows and reds.

Bella had never seen such colours, the city stayed grey the whole year round until Christmas when the lights and decorations came out.

Christmas...she wondered for a moment what her dad would be doing this year, a pang of guilt hit her for leaving him alone, but she mentally shook her head it was the right thing to do maybe in the new year she would contact him, see how he was.

"Bella?" Edward had called her name several times, she looked distant as though remembering something sad or painful.

"Hmm oh erm...You have a beautiful garden." she commented not wanting to get into that discussion just yet.

"Thank you, I haven't been out here since, well you know." Edward saw the mask fall into place on Bellas face he sighed but nodded.

"There's a summer house at the bottom I used to hide out in it when I first arrived here." Edward pointed towards the bottom of the garden where the path curved round and became hidden.

As they rounded the corner there it was hidden underneath an oak, a wooden summer house complete with curtains at the windows.

"Dad ended up putting lights and heating in." he shrugged. "Its even got a real log fire."

Bella's imagination raced as thoughts of winter nights hold up in the summer house reading a book and...maybe with Edward... _with Edward, really?_

"You're blushing." Edward laughed.

Bella shrugged not ready to release her thoughts, after all once Edward found out about James and her father there was no way he would want anything to do with her.

"Hey you okay back there?" Bella smiled nodding, Edward was sat in front of the summer house hand poised on the door knob.

"Shall we?" he smiled.

The summer house was perfect, it was a huge room with a fire just as Edward had described to her with a mismatch sofa covered in cushions. Bella started a small fire in the grate and soon the whole room was glowing. There were shelves of books and children's comics, children's artwork on the walls.

Bella helped Edward onto the sofa and covered his legs with a light blanket, she motioned towards the books and Edward smiled as she grabbed a book and sat on the cushions on the floor.

Bella spent the afternoon reading to Edward, then reading to herself as he took a nap on the sofa.

Again while he slept the name Angela came up, he seemed restless, then she remembered were she had heard that name, she had been his girlfriend?

Why was this bothering her?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

So great to be back writing, and thank you for the well wishes in the reviews from the last chapter.

I hope you enjoy Chapter 17, please remember this is a fanfiction, I try my up most to do as much research as possible about certain subjects.

Mwah x

"Bella do you know why mum and dad have to go to see their solicitor today?" Edwards sudden question made her jump, her mind elsewhere in a far off land of magic, she shrugged, Carlisle hadn't volunteered any more information to her anymore than anyone else.

"I hope its not her." he spat pushing himself back and up on the sofa to face her.

"Her?"

"Tanya."

"You mean your mum."

Edward shook his head "No I mean Tanya, she isn't my mum, Esme is my mum." he spoke the name Tanya like it gave him a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I thought you were just fostered?"

"Splitting hairs, it's just a word."

"She may have changed?"

Edward sat forward placing his hands on his knees "She will never change, she will never care about anything other than herself." he snapped wrapping his arms around himself.

"She's still your mother, I still love my dad even after what he did." Bella's eyes widened...shit... she sighed realising what she had said.

She heard Edward take a sharp intake of breath.

"What did your dad to you?"

Could she really tell him?

He would find out soon enough and at least it wasn't as bad as James...that she could not tell him; Ever.

Closing the book Bella turned towards Edward and took a deep breath.

"You have to understand my dad...my dad had seen things, experienced things no man should"

Edward nodded.

"When he came back from overseas he was different" she took a deep breath.

"My mum and dad had been married for about ten years, I was seven when they got married, They'd been on and off since I was born but finally decided to settle down before he was deployed for the first time"

"The first few times he came back, he was a little quiet at first but soon became my dad again, we went on camping holidays"

Bella could feel her eyes beginning to sting.

"The final time he went away was harder on all of us, we weren't allowed to know where he was and letters were sparse, mum tried to keep my spirits up but I heard her cry at night"

"When he came home that time he was different, he would hold himself up in his room, he very rarely left the house, so mum contacted his doctor and he was diagnosed with PTSD"

"Oh Bella" Edward whispered, Edward knew that label, doctors had thrown it around after his accident.

"Mum tried for three years, she begged him to go to therapy and that's when the drinking started, and the arguments"

"I hid in my room, I was studying for my exams to get into the college I wanted" she sobbed.

"You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to" he leant forward placing his hand on her knee.

"I have to, I have never told anyone, everything"

Edward nodded leaving his hand on her knee.

"The week before I started college she left, a note saying sorry she couldn't take it anymore"

"She just left you?"

Bella shrugged and nodded "I think she just saw the opportunity and took it"

"My dad's sister came to help for a while, but his drinking and mood swings became worse, so one day I found another letter on my bed...Sorry, can't take anymore"

"Why didn't she contact the social services?"

"I don't know, I guess while there was someone with him he wasn't their problem"

"I was the carer, seventeen and at college, I kept my head down the best I could doing my college work in the early hours when I knew he wouldn't wake"

"Did he ever touch you?" Edward whispered.

Bella shook her head "No, never...I guess I thought my self lucky he didn't, his anger was physically taken out on walls and tables" she sniffed wiping her face on the back of her hand.

"I didn't mean that way I..."

"NO!...never" she shouted "Sorry, no he was a drunk and he was angry but he wasn't a monster"

"I'm sorry"

Bella shrugged "It's fine"

"I managed to get through two years of college, Professor Clearwater was wonderful, he knew a little of what was going on but never pried, after all I was now eighteen"

Bella took a deep breath, she explained about finding his fathers job advertisement, and how she had convinced Dr Cullen to employ her as his sons carer.

"I had to get out, there would be days he wouldn't allow me to eat and days he would just cry" she sobbed.

"I'm such a horrible person, but I needed to get out"

Edward slid himself from the sofa and wrapped his arm around Bella as she cried into her legs.

"Oh Bella no, you were let down, everyone left you to cope with this, they should have helped you"

Bella cried, she had never really allowed herself to let everything out, once finished she was exhausted, her eyes puffy and sore.

A soft knock came at the door to the summerhouse, Carlisle was stood waiting outside and the sky was dark, how long had they been in there?

Edward nodded and he entered "Dinner is ready" he said with a sad smile.

"If you don't mind could I have mine in my room this evening Dr Cullen?" Bella sniffed.

"Of course Bella"

Edward clicked his tongue "Pfft okay for some" he smiled attempting to lighten the mood.

"Shut it you" Bella shot, poking her tongue out to him.

Carlisle helped his son into his chair and wheeled him back to the house.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Thank you" she smiled, then made her way up to her room.

Dinner was a quiet affair, Alice was already in bed after having a fun filled day at the sitters, Emmett was out with friends so it was just Edward and his parents.

He watched as his father pushed his food round his plate and his mum give him furtive looks.

Edward placed his knife and fork down and pushed his plate away.

His mouth suddenly dry, Edward turned to face his father.

"What did the solicitors want?"

Carlisle rubbed his hands over his face "Its your mum."

"Mum?" his head whipped around looking at Esme, who smiled sadly shaking her head

"Oh that one, why would the solicitors want to talk to you over her."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes, he knew this wasn't going to go well.

"Tanya." he sighed.

Edward growled under his breath "She isn't my mother."

Carlisle nodded he couldn't argue with him, she had never shown she wanted to have anything to do with them.

"What does she want?"

"She wants to come and visit."

"I hope you told her to fu..." his fathers eyes widened "Sorry I hope you said no."

The answer was in his face, he didn't need to say anything.

Edwards hands balled on the armrests of his chair.

"Apparently she has the right." he sighed.

"Rights!" Edward slammed his hands on the chair arms "What rights, she walked out on us remember?"

"Of course I remember" Carlisle snapped "I will remember the day we met you for the rest of my life." he closed his eyes remembering their first meeting.

 _Carlsile paced the office as their solicitor shouted down the phone._

" _They're here now, just grab them and bring them down., I don't care what the paperwork says just pick them up and bring them to my office." he shouted._

 _Esme looked at him apprehensively Carlisle sat back down beside her taking her hand in his._

" _Everything will be fine." he whispered kissing her knuckles._

" _Oh Carlisle, I should have intervened sooner, not waited until she actually up and left the poor babies." she sniffed._

" _You know what she was like, she wouldn't have let you interfere."_

 _The door opened a little while later and they both looked towards it there stood in the doorway was the social worker she was holding what looked like a pile of blankets, she sighed looking over her shoulder "Come on Edward."_

 _There was a crash of a chair and she rolled her eyes as a skinny boy stomped into the room._

"Edward _this is your aunt and uncle who have very nicely decided to take you off our hands."_

 _She moved to take Edwards hand but tensed as he shrugged away._

 _Carlisle stood and walked towards his nephew holding out his hand "We have a son around your age." he smiled but Edward said nothing._

 _There was a whimper from the pile of blankets Esme stood and moved closer. She pulled back a corner, underneath was the most beautiful little girl._

 _Esme sniffed "Who would leave such precious children."_

 _The social worker shrugged holding out the blankets to her, Esme cradled the little girl in her arms._

" _Have you any idea where she is?" Esme whispered._

" _No she upped and left, the neighbour heard the little one crying otherwise god knows how long they'd have been there." she said matter of factly._

"I'm sorry." Edward apologised. Carlisle stood and sat beside his son "No apology needed.

"What will this do to Alice, she doesn't even remember her?"

Carlisle shrugged "I know, the solicitor suggested we get her a child psychologist."

Edward laughed "You know what she's like with the last one it took almost a year for her to be in the same room as her you know she still has trouble with strangers."

"I know." he sighed. "Please don't talk to me like I don't know my own daughter Edward, I know you're worried and angry too but we have to stand together on this."

"Why?" protested Edward.

"Why what?"

"Why does she get to come into our lives again?"

"She's in rehab." Carlisle rolled his eyes "Has been for a year, apparently."

"So she can just waltz back in as our mother?"

Carlisle shook his head "We would never let her do that, she won't visit as your mum, at first."

"At first?" Edward scoffed "How many times is she coming?"

His father shrugged "To be decided that's one of the victories we had, we said we'll see how Alice reacts."

"Alice, what about me?"

"This isn't about you." he whispered.

"You have to be kidding me?

"I wish I was but our hands are tied, she wants to be part of Alice's life, you are an adult now she has no power over you, she still has parental control of Alice because she won't sign it over to us"

"Does she know she has a crippled son is that it?"

Carlisle grabbed Edwards hands almost pulling him for the chair "Don't . You . Ever think that you aren't wanted." he growled, Edward nodded tears threatening to fall.

"Please will you go and tell Bella I'm tired and I wish to go to my room." he said his voice void of emotion.

"I'll take you." Edward shook his head "I want Bella...please."

Carlisle smiled "You are becoming quite close to her aren't you?" It was a statement not a question.

Edward shrugged not trusting his words.

Bella lay on her bed, she was tired yet felt lighter.

Carlisle knocked on her door and entered "I'm sorry to disturb you Bella but Edward is asking for you"

"Yes of course , sorry"

"It's fine"

She stood and realised she had put her pyjamas on, pulling a hoodie over her head she made her way down with Carlisle to he kitchen.

Edwards eyes grew as he took her in, shorts and a hoodie, her hair in a messy bun this had been the first time he had seen her look so relaxed.

They said their good nights and Bella wheeled him to his room,

"How are you?" he asked as she applied his cream.

"A little better, thank you" she smiled.

"Good"

Bella went to his bathroom to wash the excess cream from her hands, she found him at his window, the moon lighting his face.

He was so gorgeous, his features were soft yet masculine and that hair…

"Its beautiful tonight, I love the sky here you can see so many stars, in the city there are too many lights" she sat on the window seat next to his chair.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"My family and I have some...rough times ahead" he swallowed.

"Tanya?"

Edward smiled he liked how she understood that she wasn't his mother., he nodded.

Bella placed a tentative hand on his knee "I'm not going anywhere"

Edward picked Bella's hand up, turning it in his hand before placing it on his cheek, she was soft and warm and smelled of strawberries.

"I'm very glad about that"


End file.
